Shinpi-Tekina Chikara: Chōjō genshō (The Mysterious Force: Psionics)
by Cloud-Link-VII
Summary: Ness and Pokey, now of age, can receive Pokémon. But one night, Ness sees something crash outside. Someone new comes to the town and forewarns him of the impending dangers. All three will start their adventure, but will all three come back the same?
1. Act I - Scene i

**Act I - Scene i: _Two Best Friends  
_**

Ness and Pokey Minch were neighbors in their hometown of Masara Town, Kanto, awaiting for tomorrow, since they would get their first Pokémon and go on their adventures. While they were walking home from the Poké Mart, Pokey popped the question to Ness. "Hey Ness, what Pokémon are you going to get tomorrow?" Ness paused for a minute, then he said: "I thought about this for a long time... I think I will settle for a Bulbasaur. What about you?" Pokey proudly stated that he would get a Charmander. "And then I'm gonna kick your butt." Ness just stared at him while he laughed at his own antics, then Ness decided to laugh alongside Pokey to make him feel better. At about night fall they arrived at their houses, they said their goodbyes and Pokey sighed. "What's wrong Pokey? We're getting our first Pokémon tomorrow and starting our very own adventure. Isn't this what you dreamed for?" Pokey let out another sigh and asked: "Ness, can I stay at your place tonight? I.. I..." Ness saw Pokey was about to break down, so he said: "Are your parents giving you trouble?" Pokey slowly nodded and heard his mother scream his name. "Sorry Ness, have to go..." Before he opened the door, Ness asked if there was anything he could do, but Pokey said no. When he went in, Ness could hear his parents roaring and berating him and Picky for no reason. And even though there was nothing Ness could do, he still wished he could do something.

* * *

Ness got back and his mom and sister, Tracy, greeted him. "Is dad back yet?" he asked. "I'm sorry Ness, but we never know when he would come back." his mother sadly stated. "But he's been gone for over 6 months! And even then he was only with us for a day." Ness shouted before he started to weep. "Son, I know it's hard, but this is what his job demands of him. And he can't quit because if he did, we would be in debt to the Minches and we wouldn't be able to live." his mother said, trying to calm him down. "I just wanted to see, or at least talk, to him before I start my journey..." Ness said, starting to calm down. "Hey Ness! We've got steak for dinner! It was made just for you so you could remember us before you start your journey." Tracy said in a bright, cheerful tone to try and lighten the mood. "Aw, thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Before I leave, I want this dinner to be a memorable one." Ness said, lightening up along with Tracy and his mother.

During his dinner, some strange things happened to Ness. "So, me and Pokey went to the PokéStore and... AH!" Just as he was about to pick up a spoon, it was bending. Astonished, his mother and Tracy started at him. After a minute of disbelief and awkwardness, he broke the silence and asked if they could pass the ketchup. Again, the ketchup bottle was moving as Ness flipped out. Because of his unsteadiness, the bottle flailed and moved frantically until it finally dropped. After another weird moment of silence, his mother said that before Ness gets his Pokémon that he should address this to Professor Oak.

"Son, what do you want to do before you leave tomorrow?" his mother asked. "I.. don't really... know." Ness said in a long voice. "Is it Pokey?" she asked. Ness nodded and she continued: "Look... you are at that age..." Ness thinking she was getting the wrong idea shouted: "No! It's Pokey's parents. Their always berating him and Picky and it's not right. I know I can't take him in, I realized that for a long time." Shocked, his mother said that their really wasn't much they, or anybody else could do. "I know... but I'm one of his only friends. I mean Pokey and Picky have to stick up for each other, but at least Picky has friends." Ness stated to his shocked mother. Then he apologized for yelling at her and she suggested that him, Tracy, and her should watch Ness's favorite movie.

Right after he was finished watching his favorite movie with his mother and Tracy, he was about to go to bed, in anticipation for the next day. He sighed and said: "I wish dad would call..." And right before he went upstairs, the phone rang. "Dad!" Ness and Tracy shouted as he raced towards the phone. He picked up: "Dad! I... hello? ... Hello?" "Hello, you have one a 5% coupon to the Burger Shop in Onett. Press 7 to..." Ness hung up. "Was it dad?" Tracy and his mother asked. "No, just a commercial call." The phone rang again, and Ness picked it up. "Hello?" Someone familiar had picked up. "Hello, son." Ness burst with excitement. "Dad!" "Hello, son. How is my little boy? I heard your starting your first adventure and getting your first Pokémon. So, who are you going to pick?" "I'm going to pick Bulbasaur." Ness's dad chuckled and continued: "Good pick. Is Tracy doing well? how about your mother?" "Well..." Tracy rushed to the phone and spoke to her dad for a few minutes. Then he requested to speak to Ness to wish him good luck. "Just remember, I'm always behind you 100%. Don't be afraid. I know you can do it. Good luck, m'boy! I feel like such a hero! What? Well, the father of a hero at least. Wa ha ha!" Before he hung up, Ness's mother asks if she could call him later.

* * *

Ness excited about the next day, went upstairs to go to bed. "Goodnight Mom. C'mon Tracy. I want you to go to bed early so you can get up and say goodbye to me." he said as he drowsily walked up the stairs. "But I want to stay up and play your games with you. It's not even late!" begged Tracy. "But it's 9:00 pm... Fine, but only for an hour, because I'll crash around then too." They played until 10:00 pm and Ness carried the sleeping Tracy to her room. Before Ness went to bed, he wished on a shooting star passing by and hoped for his adventure to be fun and that Pokey would finally be able to be fully happy.

* * *

At about 11:00 pm, Ness's mother went downstairs and went on the phone. "Hello?" Ness's dad asked. "It's me, Ana. Do you know what tomorrow is?" "It's Ness's first adventure. I know, Ana." Angered, she quietly yelled: "Ninten! I did not marry a man, have two kids and raise them just so you can always work and never be able to see them! Can't you just ask for part of tomorrow off, it would really cheer Ness and Tracy up..." he sighed and said: "But you know I can't do that. I barely get Christmas off, and when I do, I only stay for a little while. I really shouldn't be answering this call, but I'll do it just for you. If I took work off, I don't even know if we would be alive. But you probably knew that..." Start to tear up, she replied yes and asked why he even took the deal. "He showed me a terrible future of what would happen to us. He promised to revive Loid. And then he wiped most of our memories. That's why we have vague memories of our past. I don't even know which are real and which are fake. I know it's hard, but we have to be strong. And perhaps while our boy is on the adventure, he can see me and free me. It's going to be okay, Ana..." In the background of the call, someone was calling Ness's dad's name. "I have to go.. Goodbye... and I'm sorry..." Ness's mother went upstairs and cried, knowing that this had to happen in order to keep them alive.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hey! I am a huge Nintendo fan and wanted to say: this will be in acts. The Acts will go by region and the scenes will act as chapters while in the regions. It will follow close to MOTHER 1, MOTHER 2, EarthBound: The Chosen Four, and all the main Pokémon games (Generation I - IV. Haven't decided on Generation V or VI yet). Anyways, let's get to the translating and references:

_Translations:_

Shinpi-Tekina Chikara: Chōjō genshō - Japanese for The Mysterious Force: Psionics

Masara - Japanese for brand new

_References:_

- Masara is larger than Pallet Town, but smaller than Onett; it's closer in size to Pallet Town than Onett

- Masara is Pallet Town in Japan, just with town at the end

- The ketchup was based of a spoof of Ash Ketchum's name. Get it: Ketchum = Kecthup

- The spoon bending is always a stereotype for psychics

- The "Ninten x Ana" theory (which is pretty canon) and "Ninten is Ness's Dad" theory (likely to be canon)

- The last part about Ninten's speech to Ness was based off what Ness's dad said to him before he left at the beginning of MOTHER 2

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	2. Act I - Scene ii

**Act I - Scene ii: _The Fated Night_**

A few minutes before midnight, Ness had a nightmare. Pokey would turn against him, he would have to face a horrible monster, his house was burning to the ground, his father killed by a mysterious man and his organization, and he heard a voice of someone unknown telling him to wake up. In fear, Ness woke up, dripping in sweat. He saw the shooting star he found earlier, only it was getting closer. It got closer, and closer, and closer until it finally crashed. He decided to check it out, so very quietly, Ness decided to sneak out. He carefully crept down the stairs, but one creaked and his mother went to see what caused it. Ness was about to open the door when his mother saw him. He tried to wave it off by giving his infamous peace sign but she said otherwise. "Ness, are you nuts? You want to check out that noise at this hour? Oh.. okay. You would find another way, even if I asked you not to. But at least change out of your pajamas before you leave."

So after Ness changed out of his 'jammies', he set off for Route 1. "I should probably go see if Pokey wants to come..." Ness pondered, "But I might get him and I into trouble if I bother his parents... I'll just go see if the lights are on in his house." he decided. He went to Pokey's house and the lights were off. "Knowing Pokey, I assume that he and Picky will find a way to see it." On his way up Route 1, he encountered a few police men on the way, all say the same things: "Do you know what time it is?", "You should be home sleeping.", "Get lost, I'm doing my job", excreta. But he ran into one police man, the chief, who said that they didn't even investigate anything yet and that maybe you and two other kids he saw earlier, would be the first to truly see it. Ness asked where the two went. "They went up ahead. Just be sure to make the right before you go to Viridian City. Say, aren't you a little young to be out investigating this?" Staring blankly into the officer's eyes for a moment, Ness thanked him and went on his way. "It's times like these where kids should play Nintendo games.." the officer said while lighting a cigarette.

Seeing three cops guarding the entrance to the little open area of the forest, he saw Pokey and Picky, arguing with them. One of the cops ran over to Ness and said: "You gotta help me! This kid has been bothering me about going in for hours, and it's driving me nuts! You're friends with him, right?" "Uh.. sure..." "Good, now what do I have to do to get this kid to STOP?!" Ness thought about it, and replied that he should be let through, and that the cops should clear out. "But I could lose my job for.. well, if it gets that kid away, I'll do it." So the cop asked that they clear out saying they did all that they can do. Pokey, walking over to Ness said thanks and dragged Picky off to say 'goodbye' to the cops. Ness, hearing a voice beckoning to him left. Pokey, seeing him leaves said: "Hey, wait up! Picky, let's move!" Picky sighed, but went on.

* * *

Ness arrived and went near the meteorite. He proceeded to touch it, when suddenly, someone came out of the meteorite. Clad in a black robe covered in odd designs that had glowed dark purple in the moonlight. Looking up, it revealed a face that seemed normal. Ness, stunned asked: "Are.. you... from that meteorite? From another world, even?" The figure replied: "... You... could... say that..." Pokey, out of breath, finally made it with Picky to the meteorite. "You're not from here, are you?" Picky asked. Pokey started to bombard the figure with questions. "Hey, are you a boy or a girl? What's you're name? Where did you come from? Why won't you answer these questions?" Shedding the robe off, a girl was revealed. Dressed in an odd dark purple jacket, the collar had the symbol "psi" on it. Her pants the same with the belt having the symbol "psi". She had a headgear and six wraps coming off her shoulder with odd designs riddled on them. She had long, platinum hair and short elf-like ears. And her eyes two different colors: red on the left, blue on the right. "I am a girl named Midna. And you would be right saying I am not from here. I am from here, but I am not human as Ness pointed out." Ness was stunned that she knew his name.

Midna, preparing herself asked if Ness was ready to hear the prophecy. "In the future, all is devastation... Giygas, the universal cosmic destroyer, and his Starmen, sent all to the horror of eternal darkness... However, it says 'When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and reveal the path of light." Kneeling, she stated: "Ness, you are the chosen boy. You have psychic abilities and are meant to save the world!" Getting back up, she continued: "Giygas's plans have been set in motion somewhere, but I know not where.. But if you confront the enemy early, you may have time to counter Giygas's plans. I am to accompany you on your journey. Let us go! And do not be anxious of the future. You have much work to do, Ness."

Pokey, after breaking out of his astounded trance, said: "Ness, looks like you're in a lot of trouble this time..." Then he asked Midna: "Uhhh... I'm not supposed to help too much am I? ... 'Cause I'm not into this kind of thing at all..." Coming back to his senses, Pokey exclaimed: "Geez! My heart is almost pounding out of my chest! Oh yeah.. Ness, I'll go home later, I want to check out the meteorite some more..." Ness looked at Pokey and thought something was wrong, but he shrugged and went back with Midna.

* * *

While walking back, Midna asked if she could stay at his house. "I want to monitor you and the boy next door." "Uh.. isn't this a little too soon. I mean, I'm getting my first Pokémon tomorrow, and..." Midna stopped him and said it would be best if she stayed, as she had nowhere else to go. Ness agreed and asked: "Hey, seeing as what was going on, what was up with Pokey?" She paused. "The boy next door. I fear he may bring you bad tidings as the journey continues. His past makes him a good candidate for being the right-hand-man of Giygas. But, if you protect him, he may have the chance of changing for the better."

When they went into Ness's house, his mother asked: "A girl... staying here.. with you... at this age... Ness, you are a little young for this." "But mom! She has nowhere else to go. And I'm leaving tomorrow anyways." His mother sighed and said that she could. "Even if I said 'no', you would find a way. I'll set up a cot." Ness was excited and asked if she wanted to play video games. "Sure, but you should rest up for picking a Pokémon tomorrow." "Okay..." So Ness and Midna went to sleep, SNES controller in their hands.

* * *

About 45 minutes after they fell asleep, they heard someone knocking at the door. Waking up, Ness went downstairs. "Hey Midna, want to go?" Midna shook her head and said: "Later.. If it's Pokey, I'll come down later." Ness started to walk downstairs, then he saw Tracy. "Someone's knocking at the door. What an annoying knock!" Ness continued to walk downstairs and he saw his mother. "My land! Who could be knocking at the door at this time of night? Would you answer it, Ness?" Sighing because he wanted sleep, he was about to open the door when suddenly, Pokey opened the door and screamed: "Hey! L-L-Listen to what I have to say! When I took Picky to the place where the meteorite landed..." He calmed down and said to Ness's mother: "Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovey as usual." He began to snicker as Ness's mother rolled her eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying, the police guarding the meteorite left suddenly, probably to deal with Team Rocket. You know Team Rocket, the local ruffians, and they're really going wild. Suddenly, I noticed that Picky was gone! I blame the cops, it certainly wasn't my fault at all! When my dad gets back, I know I'm gonna get it... You're my bestest friend, won't you help me find Picky?" Then, slowly whispering into Ness's ear, Pokey said: "And if you don't, I'll do something that cuts you like a knife!" Ness reluctantly agreed. "Okay, good buddy! Let's blow this popsicle stand... Before you go, why don't you say 'goodbye' to your mom. Don't you agree, ma'am?" Pokey again laughing to himself, Ness's mother asked that he change out of his pajamas and see if Midna wanted to come.

"Yes, I'll come. But I'll be late to the party." About to leave, Ness's mother stated: "No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. You're my natural born fighter.. You'll go far.. Remember to 'Go for it!" Pokey was sitting on the couch waiting. "All right! You go out in the front and I'll follow at a safe distance. Let's get going!"

When they left, it was quiet... too quiet. Suddenly, in the grass of the 2nd ledge of Route 1, some Rowdy Rattata jumped out to fight. Pokey was apologizing profusely, so Ness decided to run away. Pokey, being a proud oaf, said: "Wow, that was a toughie! Good thing I was there to save the day!" Right before they were to enter the forest area, they were ambushed again, but this time by some Spiteful Spearow and Rowdy Rattata. So they repeated what they did last time, they ran away. When at the site, Ness spotted Picky napping on a stump near the meteorite. Approaching Picky, he woke up. "Wha-! Oh! You woke me up.. Pokey! I've been looking all over for you... You see, Pokey was starring deeply into the meteorite. Then he took off and I got very sleepy. Well, I'm glad you're okay at least... Let's go home now. I bet Mom and Dad are worried sick about us. Geez! Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real big brother..."

Meanwhile back at Ness's house... "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where Ness has gone to?" Midna asked Ness's mother. "Why they went to go investigate the meteorite, why?" Midna looked with a shock and ran out the door. "Hm... That was strange.. Is Ness in danger?" Ness's mother wondered. Running to the area, she was ambushed by Rowdy Rattata, Spiteful Spearow, and Coil Ekans.

As soon as they exited the forest area, they stumbled upon an odd, metallic being. "You've been successful at foiling Master Giygas' plans. But.. you must now surrender. You are no longer a hero, just a worthless insect. I'll stomp you hard!" Entering a battle, Midna came in and cast PK Shield. Their bodies were protected by PK Shield. "That isn't what you think it is..." Midna said, out of breath. "It's an alien known as a Starman. They are apart of Giygas' army of doom. Be careful during this battle, Ness." Ness attacked, Pokey acted all innocent, and Picky tried to help Ness when he could. Midna occasionally attacked and used PK Shield when the Starman used psionics himself. After a solid 5 minutes in battle, the Starman was defeated.

Midna sighing from relief, said: "...I was able to make it in time. He was from the future to kill us, so we can't relax yet! From now on, you will be fighting enemies sent by Giygas, as well as humans. They'll definitely stir up trouble during your adventure! As you have seen, Pokémon are also becoming violent due to Giygas' influence over the evil in their minds. It is the truth so listen!"

* * *

Then, they all walked back to Pokey's house to safely take Pokey and Picky home. Pokey's mom came running to them and yelled: "Where in sam hill have you boys been? I'll have to think of a suitable punishment!" Noticing Midna, she then screamed: "And Ness has a girlfriend?! Why don't you get one! You're better than him!" A blushed Ness watched as Pokey's mom then slapped Pokey across the face. Walking over to Pokey's dad, he said: "I'm sorry that my boys troubled you so much... Both of you are really going to get it now!" Scared and knowing that there was horror to be done, Pokey and Picky scurried up to their rooms with their dad following them. Hearing screams, yelps, and wallowing, Ness was about to leave when their dad came to him. "By the way, I would be happy if you left sometime soon. I'm tired of your family living next door. We've loaned your father a lot of money. It may have been a hundred thousand dollars or more... Well, I guess it really cold have been less... but because of the loan, my family and I now live in poverty!" Ness backing away, backed into Pokey's mom. "My husband is much too lenient with the children. Oh well, nice guys finish last. That's the story of our life..." Ness went into Pokey's room and saw Picky, huddled and shivering in the corner repeating: "I don't want to look at the meteorite anymore..." while Pokey told Ness what had happened. "He spanked me 100 times and said I get no dessert for a decade! Aa, my butt hurts..." Afterwards, Ness and Midna left the Minch household.

While walking back Midna asked Ness why he didn't try to sneak Pokey or Picky into his house. "I tried. My mom said that it would get ugly. And boy did it get bad. I did it once and people had to come in to 'rescue' them. We did not get into trouble, but when Pokey and Picky tried to expose his parents to the Child Services, and his parents provided more than enough proof, the Child Services just went on their way. Pokey and Picky got the worst beatings of their life and came to hate us just a little more. I wish there was something we could do though..." Getting back to Ness's house, they went back to sleep.

* * *

When it was dawn, Ness got up along with everyone else in the house. Having a small breakfast and some touching moments, Ness opened the door, smelling the fresh scent of a new start in life...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hey guys! Getting interesting, isn't it? Next chapter Ness, Pokey, and Midna will be getting their 1st Pokémon and start their new adventure. Will Pokey hear Giygas' call? Will Ness decide on what to do with his Pokémon? Will I stop asking questions? Find these answers out in the next chapter. Let's move on to the translating and references:

_Translations:_

SNES - short for Super Nintendo Entertainment System

_References:_

- The SNES was the system EarthBound debuted on (with a Japan-only re-release on the GBA and now the Wii U)

- When Pokey described the punishment, he used both (the spanking was changed for the US as it may have hinted towards child abuse)

- The dialogue for most of the characters were used, changed or based off the beginning of the game, with things being change to fit with the characters and scene

- I combined the idea of Route 1 with that area in Ness's back yard

- The forest area WAS NOT Viridian Forest! it was that area of forest on the side of Route 1 (look at a map of Kanto)

- The stupidity of people was based off Invader Zim since they would just stare and then have some random quirk

- When the cop said the thing about Nintendo games, it is something the chief of the Onett Police Force said

- The cop lighting the cigarette was a throwback to MOTHER 1 when the Bla Bla Gang sprites always had a cigarette (this was to be edited out if it released in the US, and it was edited out in the prototypes, fan re-releases of the prototype, GBA remake)

- Midna's robe was like Zelda's from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess while her regular clothes were like the Psiioniic (Sollux's Ancestor) from Homestuck

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	3. Act I - Scene iii

**Act I - Scene iii: _The Journey Begins  
_**

Ness woke up and saw Midna looking out the window. She immediately turned around and asked: "Ness, are you ready?" He nodded his head. "Hey, um.. Midna? You might want to change your clothes... people might get suspicious..." "Alright Ness..." She changed into an odd blue cape with a weird devise coming out on the side. "A little less suspicious, but whatever! We have an amazing day ahead of us!"

He got ready and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating, he went to the door and said his goodbyes. Tracy then walked over to Ness and said: "I'll do everything I can to help you! Good luck on your adventure. You might get hungry along the way, so here is a cookie." Ness smiled and gave her sister a hug. "You can also leave anything you don't need with me. Do you want me to hang on to something?" Ness said no and embraced her one last time. Next he went to his mother. "No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. Your my own natural born son. You'll go far... so very far... Remember: you can't believe in everyone, but you can't lose sight of those you love." Kneeling on one leg, Ness's mother went to him and continued, "You made me strong just being yourself. You always walked with a smile. Like a gentle wind, blowing through the grass, together we shared in smiles. Smiles and tears, one after another..." She began to cry along with Ness. Then she got up and Midna asked: "Ness, O chosen boy, are you ready to endure this long journey. Knowing full well the consequences if you lose to Giygas or his minions." Looking up he firmly replied yes.

Walking over to Pokey's house, he saw his parents almost kicking him out of the house and calling him a deadbeat, with Picky trying to say 'goodbye' in the background. Ness went over to him and asked what happened. "Well, they basically kicked me out of the house and said that I need to beat everyone and make tons of money, otherwise I'm a deadbeat. Oh yeah, that alien stayed with you? She didn't try to conduct experiments on you or nothing?" Gushed with red, Ness said: "No! What are you nuts, she would never - " Midna stopped him. "Well, if by experiments you mean testing his logic and compassion, then yes. If anything else, no. And I'm not really an alien, I was raised by humans." "Oh, sorry. Hey, are you okay with getting a Squirtle, 'cause Ness is getting a Bulbasaur and I'm getting a Charmander." "No, that's perfect! Thank you for letting me know though."

* * *

They arrived at Professor Oak's lab and waited until it was 8:00 a.m. "Well, this is the moment we become men. Once we step in there... and receive our first Pokémon.." Ness stated. Not a minute later, the bell rang, it was 8:00. The professor came at the door. "Welcome one and all! Please come in." They all walked in. "Ah, you must be Ness and Pokey. And I believe Professor Birch told me about you. You are Midna, right?" Surprised that he got their names right, they clapped and said he was right. "Good, now let's move on! As you may know, I am a Pokémon Professor. I do most of my studies in the Kanto region, but I will go out to other regions to study or any other reason. Know since I know that you probably don't want to hear me ramble on, I'll give you your first Pokémon, just step into the light." Scared, Pokey said: "You're gonna kill us?! Are you crazy, old man?!" "Ha, ha! No, the table with the Pokéballs is located over there. Now, to see which one of you go first..." Staring at them, Pokey was flailing around for the professor to pick him. "Ah ha! You, with the hat... Ness!" Pokey grunted and said: "You with your magic-wizard powers! You always win!" "Dude, it's a matter of luck, not magic.." Looking at the Pokéballs, he chose Bulbasaur. It came out and rubbed against Ness. "I see he has taken a liking to you. Pokey, you're next." Choosing Charmander, he popped out and charged a slight Ember. "Aw, is not that the sweetest... Anyways, Midna, you're up!" The Squirtle came out, putting out the ember Charmander caused. "I hope you are ready for your next present..." Ness received a dashing red HANDY505 Pokédex model. "It's the oldest model here, but you don't mind, right Ness?" Professor Oak asked. Then he presented Pokey with his model. Pokey received a shiny golden HANDY909. "It's not real gold, so don't try anything stupid." Lastly, Midna received a deep navy HANDY910. "I won't deter you any further... But, I have a request for the three of you. Treat the Pokémon I gave you and all other Pokémon well, also try to find as many as you can! Good luck on your journeys!" They were all leaving when Professor Oak said he needed to see Ness.

"I hear you have psychic powers, am I correct?" Ness nodded. Professor Oak studied Ness in a creepy fashion. "Not to sound rude, but what the heck are you doing?" After a minute, he sat down in a turned around chair and asked Ness a question. "Do you feel weird in anyway? Different? Meant to be something extraordinary?" "I-I guess so..." "Besides studying Pokémon, I also study how they can create bonds with humans, folklore, and psionics. Seeing from your personalities and your powers, you seem to be a chosen boy of legend." Professor Oak said while walking by him, creeping out Ness again. Looking out the window, Professor Oak pointed and said: "Look out there: your neighbor Pokey and that girl Midna. Pokey seems like he is a viable candidate to be manipulated by whatever is causing all these strange events. This could lead to him having a rage that destroys the world." Professor oak then grabbed Ness in a hugging fashion. "Please see that he can convert to the light and that he can treat his Pokémon well." Ness agreed. "As for that girl, Professor Birch said that she is related to your destiny and can be a great help. So watch over her too." Professor Oak let Ness go and suddenly went from dreary to optimistic. "Well, have fun and get as much data as possible!"

* * *

Coming outside and releasing Bulbasaur from his Pokéball, Pokey asked why he took so long. "Uh... Professor Oak had to talk with me. Anyways, let's go!" Marching, with people starting to look out their windows, all three started to sing:

_Ness, Pokey, Midna:_ Now that we're men, We can do anything! Now that we're men, We are invincible! Now that we're men, We'll go to Viridian City, Get the badges, Save the world,

_Pokey:_ and kick some ass!

_Ness, Pokey, Midna:_ Now that we're men...

_Ness, Pokey:_ We have body hair!

_ Ness, Pokey, Midna:_ Now that we're men...

_Ness:_ I got my first Pokémon!

_Ness, Pokey, Midna:_ Now that we're men, We have a manly flair, We're got the stuff, We're tough enough to save the day! We never had a chance when we were kids! NO! NO! NO! But take a look at what the professor did! HA! HA! HA!

_Ness: _Guys, it's time for some handboning! (starts handboning while others come outside and watch) Uh-huh!..._  
_

_Pokey:_ Uh-huh!...

_Midna:_ Oh yeah!...

_Pokey, Midna: _Yeah, go, Ness!

_Ness, Pokey, Midna:_ (with a finishing move) AH!

_Townsfolk:_ HOORAY! (with Ness, Pokey, and Midna now leading a 'mob' towards the entrance of Route 1) Now that they're men, We can't bother them! Now that they're men, They have become our friends! Now that they're men, There'll be a happy end, They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the badge! They'll pass the test... (handboning break) And finish the quest... (handboning break) They'll pass the test and finish the test for the badge! (they cheer and go back to whatever they were doing)

* * *

At the entrance of Route 1, Ness sighed. "This is where everything begins. Our small lives now become intertwined with the fate of the world..." Ness began to sing from his heart:

_Ness: _Now we have to go, Far beyond I know. To a region full of life, Adventures are spiced. On we go to a world I don't know, To banish evil, And there we will be long from home, Oho... (sings it again) (then he pauses and whispers something out of rhythm) ... May we please have luck, Lady Hylia...

And with that, Ness, Pokey, and Midna left Masara to start their adventure...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yo! Lots of stuff happening, isn't there? The next chapter is actually going to be an interlude between Ness's mother and Professor Oak. Nothing crazy, just discussing Ness's powers, but there will be some hilariously creepy parts. After that, it will show them exploring Route 1 and Viridian City. Let's move on, shall we?

_References:_

_- _The new costume Midna is wearing is like Wes's from Pokémon Colosseum. And yes, the old ones will probably appear again

- When Ness's mother was talking, it combined part of what she said when Pokey appeared at the door and the lyrics of Smiles and Tears

- Professor Oak's optimistic attitude was based off his normal and a bit of Dr. Andonuts. His creepiness is based off people the creepy side of some of the Pokémon fandom. Like every other fandom, it gets kind of odd...

- When Pokey thought Professor Oak was going to kill them, it was based off of the whole "Step into the light" when you die thing

- The Pokédex models that were mentioned are the actual names of them. The HANDY505 is the original Kanto one, the HANDY909 is Hoenn's Kanto one, and the HANDY910 is the Sinnoh one. I was going to originally give Pokey a regular Hoenn one, but it didn't seem to have a name, so...

- The 1st song sung is called "Now that We're Men". It is definitely based off of The Spongebob Movie's: Now That We're Men, but was obviously modified to fit. When Ness and Pokey talked about body hair, I changed it from facial hair, and it only means like arm or chest hair, nothing else

- Handboning is like when you do the sound effects and stuff when you slap yourself

- The last song was based off both the Eight Melodies and Rock Candy: Sanctuary Serenade

- And the Lady Hylia reference was from Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, because what the heck, it's still Nintendo

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	4. Act I - Scene iii Interlude

**Act I - Scene iii Interlude: _Ness and His Amazing Psychic Powers  
_**

Ness's mother had prepared herself tea and was about to watch something before she went to sleep. Then someone knocked at the door. Much to her surprise, it was Professor Oak. "Are the kids gone?" Shocked that he would ask a question like that, she replied: "Yes, Ness started his journey and Tracy is at a sleepover." "Mind if I come in? I'll show you why they call me Professor Oak..." He said in a menacingly fashion. He made his way past a creeped Ness's mother and sat on the couch. When Ness's mother sat down, he held her hand. Ripping it away from him, she said "What in Eagleland do you think your doing?! I'm a married woman!" A bit frightened by this, he explained: "When I saw Ness, I sensed he had a certain power. I wanted to see if you had it too. It seems it is hereditary. Now, do you know if Tracy has these supernatural powers?" Calming down, she said no.

Then, again in a menacing fashion, Professor Oak said: "Now to show you why they call me the Professor..." Then, in an upbeat attitude, he continued: "You see, I study not only Pokémon, but also folklore and psionics. Your boy seems to be part of a greater destiny... Actually, so do you.. Well, you were.." Almost spitting out her tea, Ness's mother asked what he was talking about. "Well, while I'm sure for you to recall your past is hard, it is a whole lot more dangerous... Am I not right, Ana?" "How do you know about my name!?" "All in good time, my dear. I'm sure Ninten is still stuck in his abyss of a job making sure that you can all live..." "How?!-" "And as for Loid, I'm sure he is still alive somewhere... Bu the question is where..." Putting down her cup of tea and standing up, she exclaimed: "How... How do you know all of this?... Where is Loid... Why did you come here!" Edging closer, the Professor continued. "I am sorry, but I cannot reveal where Loid is... And it's not a matter of me doing anything horrible to him, believe me, you would have known that.. Actually, there was a young scientist a few years back... But I think he got maimed during an experiment.." "...That was Loid... He never returned, did he?..." "Wait, wait! I'm not done. Not long after the incident, maybe a few months later, an older scientist came into our midst. He looked much older, but reminded me of that boy Loid... Sadly, it seems his past is completely shaded, not even he seems to know it... That poor chap." Brightening up, he said: "Now for the reason why I'm here! I wanted to examine some things of Ness's to determine his powers. May I go to his room and see if there is anything I can use for evidence?" Somewhat turned off by his question, she replied: "Sure.. but I don't think..." Starting to dash his way upstairs, Professor Oak said: "Race you to his bedroom!" That sentence sent chills down Ness's mother's spine.

Before they entered his room, Professor Oak took out an odd devise. "What is that?" Ness's mother asked. "It is something to see how much supernatural activity is or has been going on... Almost like something you would see on a ghost hunting show." When they entered, the devise was gong off the charts. "I'm detecting high amounts of energy left behind. Wow, that boy is powerful! No wonder the Pokémon seem to trust him so much!" Professor Oak asked yet another odd question. "May I check his bed?" With a questionable look on her face, he explained that it was to look for skin flakes. Taking out a magnifying glass, he was able to find a piece. "Aha! I've got it!... Oh, and it's a reasonably sized and fresh specimen too! I'll take this back to the lab and tell you how everything is going later, okay?" Making their way back downstairs, Professor Oak parted.

"I wonder how my little boy is doing..." Ness's mother though to herself.

* * *

Ness, Pokey, Midna, and the Pokémon were situated around a campfire. Feeling a chill, Pokey asked if anyone had a tent. Ness was able to find one. It was quickly built, so they all gathered inside. Yawning, Ness said 'good night' to everyone. Then they were all fast asleep, awaiting what the next day would hold for them..

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hey, hey! Lots of weird stuff in this one, but this is the 1st interlude! Next chapter will focus on the ending of this and will have it's own interlude. It will be like the ending of the 1st episode and most of the 2nd episode of the original Pokémon series. After that, it will pretty much follow the game from there... Anyways, on to the references!

_References:_

- Professor Oak is creepy, has sudden mood swings, and can be cryptic. The creepiness is definitely based off of some fan works. The mood swings kind of reminded me of some of the early scenes of Brock, so that had to be placed in here. And it just wouldn't be a professor without a hint of cryptically

- Eagleland is where Onett is in EarthBound. It will be explained later as to why she said that over Kanto, the place where she lives now... (hint, hint: origin stories relating to MOTHER 1)

- Loid being in an accident is one of the theories of how he became Dr. Andonuts and thus Jeff's father. But I will be using my theory when it comes time (hint, hint: origin stories relating to MOTHER 1)

- The odd devise Professor Oak was using was something paranormal investigators use to see where something supernatural, like a ghost, would be. And when Professor Oak took a skin flake, it will be used for DNA tests and so on in that forensics

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	5. Act I - Scene iv

**Act I - Scene iv: _Pokémon - I Choose You!_**

Since they left at sunset from Masara, it was starting to get dark. Pokey started to complain to Ness. "Ugh... We've been walking forever..." "Pokey, we've only been walking for 5 minutes, and Route 1 isn't even long." Pokey now complained even more. "Aargh! Now there's math involved!" Midna tried to reassure Pokey, but: "Of course there's math involved! Seeing what items you want to buy, maxing your Pokémon's stats..." Ness tried to stop her, but he failed. Pokey continued to whine. "That's too much work!... Great, now I'm hungry!" "Dude, chill. Eat a Snickers bar." Ripping it from Ness's hands, Pokey gulped the bar in one bite.

* * *

It was now nightfall. Pokey felt a chill and asked: "Hey, we should set up camp here... 'cause if you ask me, it's getting kinda cool outside." "Great idea, Pokey! I'll gather some wood. Midna, can you stay here and keep watch over the Pokémon (and now using telepathy).. and Pokey?" She agreed. Around 10 minutes later, Ness returned with wood. "I got the wood! Yo, Pokey! Can you get Charmander you start the fire?" Without a moment's notice, Charmander started a roaring fire with a small ember. Midna said that she would make dinner. "All I have is some Ramen and Rice Balls, is that okay?" Ness and Pokey replied 'yes' in unison. "Perfect... Now, Squirtle - use Water Gun in the pot. Bulbasaur - when it's done, use Vine Whip to take it off the fire. Charmander - use a mild Ember to heat up these rice balls." And within 15 minutes, dinner was served. "Wow, considering we don't have much to work with, this is amazing! I'd love to see what this would be like with modern stuff!" Ness and Pokey commented. "Now for the Pokémon.." Midna said. She used her PSI to slice up an assortment of berries. "Where do you keep all this stuff?" Ness asked. "Oh! I use PK Kamui and teleport certain objects I need to this dimension!" He was confused, but was satisfied with the answer. The arrogant Pokey replied: "Ha ha! Maybe she can do this every night!" Summoning a frying pan, Pokey cowered and said: "Wah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Laughing it off Midna said that she enjoyed cooking.

About to fall asleep, Pokey felt a chill. In a low voice, he called out to Ness. "Psst.. Ness... Psst.. Ness... Wake up... Oh for crying out loud." Then, in a loud, booming voice he said: "Ness! Wake up!" Clearing his eyes, he asked what was wrong. "We need to sleep in a tent... Do you have one?" "Hmm... I suppose we should.. I'll go check!" He was able to find one, but it didn't have a tarp. "Forget about the tarp, I need the warm now!" Pokey bellowed. Sighing, Ness and Midna set up a tent while Pokey was eating a bag of chips. "What?! You had food this whole time! And you didn't share it with me?" Ness shouted. Pokey acted all innocent and said: "What? I was only told to use it during emergencies... Now I'm gonna starve.." Ness facepalmed himself and said: "Just - just get in the tent... I would have loved to have some chips earlier too..." When they were inside, Pokey complained it was too small. "Man, calm yourself. We'll only be in here for a few hours.. Well, night everyone."

Ness was about to fall asleep, when he noticed Midna was on her Pokédex. "What are you doing?" "I've decided to keep a log about our journey, which reminds me, mind if I take a quick picture?" They all sat up and took a picture. Then Midna shut down her Pokédex and went to sleep.

* * *

At about 3 a.m., it started to rain. Since the tent had no tarp, it first started to leak. Pokey felt a drop of water go on to him, so he jumped out of bed. "...Ness.. Wake up... I think the tent is going to break... Nes - You know forget this!" Then he screamed for Ness to wake up. "What now, Pokey! I'm trying to sleep... don't you know what time it is?" "Yeah, I know, that's the issue! It's raining and it started to leak through the roof. It's probably going to break soon." Midna woke up and felt the rain on her head. "Told you we needed a tarp." Pokey looked annoyed, so Ness convened and said: "Look, now is not the time to fight. Let's just go outside and -" Just then, the boom of thunder and a stroke of lightening appeared, frightening local Pokémon and the trio. "It's either we stay here and get poured on or we go outside, go to the nearest tree, and tough the rain out like men! I say the second choice, anyone with me?" Another boom of thunder rattled throughout the area. "And you might want to make that decision quick..." Pokey and Midna agreed. They all went under a large tree they happened to be camping by.

The thunder must have scared a group of Spearow, because now they were heading over to where the trio was. Pokey saw them and asked Midna: "Hey, it's a group of Pokémon! Um... wait, why are they flying straight into us?" Midna looked up and replied: "Because we're they only things not hiding... so they probably think it's us... Run!" They started running from them, only for them to follow. The trio sent out their Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Facing one after another, they become tired. The Spearow started to swarm around the Pokémon. The trio see a nearby lake and jump into it so as to hide their Pokémon.

Once they go to the other side, a trainer wished to battle them. Ness panicked "What?! We are running away from a flock of Spearow and they drained or Pokémon out! Now we have to go to a Pokémon Center to get them healed. Do you know where the nearest one is?" The trainer replied: "Oh yeah, right in Viridian City and -" When the trio saw the flock of Spearow, they ran off. "Hey! I still have to battle you!" Ness shouted in the far distance: "I'll battle you when my Pokémon are healed!"

With Viridian City in their sights, the trio was full of excitement, until the flock of Spearow appeared and circled them. Ness decided to stand in the way of the Spearow to protect his friends. He proclaimed: "I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?" A flash of lightening struck near them, and Ness continued: "Come and get me!" While the Spearow were about to strike and Ness braced for impact, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle banded together and used a devastating combo of a tri attack. The Pokémon were close to fainting, as was Ness.

The storm started to clear and a beautiful rainbow appeared. Taking a moment to look at the rainbow (or really a moonbow), Ness, Pokey, and Midna quickly dashed off to Viridian City in search of a Pokémon Center.

* * *

**_Author's__ Notes:_**

Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of this story. The next chapter will be an interlude, then after that everything should be pretty normal. Now I'm sure you would prefer what references I used. No? Well T-O-O B-A-D! And for anyone who is wondering, the chips Pokey ate were Pork Chips.

_References:_

- The title of this chapter was based off of the 1st Pokémon episode. As was the bulk of the chapter. The interlude will (obviously) mimic off the 2nd (and maybe the 3rd) episode_  
_

- When Midna was talking about the math, if you really think about it, for people who like to max out stats, breed, or something else along those lines, research and math is involved. It could also mean all the math required for programming

- The Snickers bar thing was from that commercial with Aretha Franklin

- Ramen and Rice Balls are common foods associated with Japanese culture

- PK Kamui is NOT from EarthBound. Kamui is a space-time ninjustu from Naruto. I added the PK thing because their psychics. I might do more of that in the series as well as use both PSI and PK

- The frying pan is a shout out to Paula from EarthBound

- When Pokey said: "Now I'm gonna starve.." he referenced a line from Patrick of SpongeBob

- A facepalm is when you hit yourself in the face with your hand

- The trainer was a reference to how annoying they can be sometimes... Argh! You will see what I mean in the next part

- Route 1 as well as Masara Town were based off the designs of CaptainArcane of Devianart

- The line Ness said while protecting everyone is what Ash said when he was protecting Pikachu in the 1st episode

- The tri attack is just the 3 Pokémon combining their powers, not like a Doduo/Dotrio's Tri Attack. I will be specifying attacks by capitalizing them

- The T-O-O B-A-D thing was based off what Ness's mother says in EarthBound when Pokey doesn't like your favorite food

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	6. Act I - Scene iv Interlude

**Act I - Scene iv Interlude: _Pokémon Emergency_**

Ness, Pokey, and Midna were running with their Pokémon in their arms to Viridian City. "And what trainer stays up all the time, just standing there waiting to battle?" Ness commented about that trainer earlier. And in the distance, he shouted: "I do!" Right before they were able to get into the city they were stopped by a police officer named Jenny. "Hey! What are you kids doing out so late? And why are you carrying your Pokémon instead of having them in their Pokéballs?" Pokey freaked out and screamed: "I didn't do anything! I swear! If you want to take someone in, take them! I'm innocent I tells ya!" Ness and Midna yelled: "Pokey!" and knew they were in for it. "Alright, I'm taking all of you in! Now hands up!" When they put their hands up, Ness's Pokédex dropped. "Man, I dropped my Pokédex!" he said, "Maybe if I use my powers..." Ness tried to activate his powers, but it looked as if he were constipated. When Officer Jenny found some handcuffs, she asked Ness: "Um... Kid.. Do you need to go to the..." Ness stopped and answered: "What, no. I'm just trying to get my Pokédex." The moment he mentioned Pokédex, she allowed them to pass. "Actually, can you bring us to the Pokémon Center.. We're kind of in a hurry."

* * *

While they were running to the Pokémon Center, she asked: "So why did you ask for me to escort you all to the Pokémon Center?" Ness retold the story of what just happened to Officer Jenny. "If that's the case, I'll have the NKP clear the way." She got on her walkies-talkie and gave the command 'Order 4-20'. Then many cops surrounded the area and led them to the Pokémon Center. In the front of the Pokémon Center, a wanted poster depicting 3 people were shown, all of which were part of the Team Rocket Crime Syndicate.

A woman with long, red hair got angered by the fact that their picture looked terrible. "Look on the bright side, at least we're famous." said a man with short, bluish hair, "I mean we're spreading the word of Team Rocket. And tonight's the big night!" Then a small, cat-like Pokémon came in between them to remind that they should be focusing on the heist. "...so that's the plan, got 'dat?" It seemed to speak in a New York style accent. And with that, they started to take out climbing tools to scale the building. "This'll teach them to use a bad picture of us!" the cat Pokémon said.

* * *

The trio and Officer Jenny were inside the Pokémon Center, sitting on a bench and patiently awaiting the news on their Pokémon. Midna asked Officer Jenny what 'Order 4-20' meant and why there so many cops. "You see..." While she began to talk, Pokey whispered to Ness: "She's hot!" He snickered to himself while Ness rolled his eyes. "...Order 4 means to have cops surround an area, so the -20 is actually just for a certain situation. That and I have a feeling this place is going to be attacked by a recent string of offenders that have been in this city as of late. They say that they work for an organization known as Team Rocket, and apparently it's been causing issues all over Kanto.." Ness intervened, "So you're not part of the NKP or.." "No, no. I'm not part of the National Kanto Police, I'm a lower-ranking Global Police officer." Then getting a message on her walkies-talkie, she had to leave and patrol the vicinity.

Midna sighed and asked the Nurse named Joy, what the status was. "Well, they should be fine, unless there is another bad rainstorm, but we're prepared for that too! Whatever mess those poor Pokémon were in, they are beyond beat and exhausted. You should have never exposed them to this!" Feeling responsible for their actions, Ness and Midna were crestfallen. Ness saw a nearby phone and called his dad. "Um... sorry I can't talk now son, but good luck on your adventure!" Ness's father said in a low voice. Coming up with someone else, he went to look for... "Well, from the sounds of it, it's all your fault." Pokey said, eating some chips. "But you were there when I sacrificed my self for the Pokémon!" "What... Oh I thought we were talking about something else.. Anyways, how's Charmander doin'?" "We have no word yet so - Are you seriously having chips!? Dude, where did you get them?!" "I found them." "Ew.. that's... Whatever, I'll get back to you later."

Then that creepy Youngster trainer they ran into the room and demanded to battle, but Ness explained what happened. But the Youngster didn't care and still wanted to battle. "Yeah!... And I'm gonna win... and stuff.. And become the Pokémon Master!" Pokey then muttered to Ness and Midna: "Yeah, you keep saying that." And the trio started to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious members of Team Rocket were on the top of the building. "Ready?" the New York cat Pokémon asked. The other two nodded in unison. The woman was about to send out an Ekans while the man was about to send out a Koffing.

* * *

"Yo, Ness! I have to use the bathroom. I'll be out in a few. Just call if they say anything 'bout the Pokémon!" Pokey said, running off.

Right after Pokey ran for the bathroom, the Team Rocket trio smashed through the glass roof with their Pokéballs, both releasing Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing fills the room with a Smoke Screen and the trio begin to recite a motto:

_Girl: _Prepare for trouble!

_Boy:_ Make it double!

_Girl:_ To protect the world from devastation!

_Boy:_ To unite all peoples within our nation!

_Girl:_ To denounce the evils of truth and love!

_Boy:_ To extend our reach to the stars above!

_Girl:_ Jesse!

_Boy:_ James!

_Jesse:_ Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

_James:_ Surrender now or prepare to fight!

_Cat Pokémon:_ Meowth! That's right!

People tried to run, but Ekans and Koffing surrounded them. "With nowhere to escape, we want you to give us all of your Pokémon!" The TR trio said to the hostages. Ness and Midna were going to fight, but the Youngster pushed them out of the way and said: "I'll beat you, with my rock type Pokémon!" Jesse and James closed in and said: "A Geodude?" "Even better." "Even better!" The Youngster sent out... "A rock, we seriously waited for this buffoon to send out a rock... that's horribly covered in glitter..." The TR trio moaned. The Youngster tried to gloat and said: "Yeah, I know. He's got guts of steel. (then whispering) He just evolved the other day... They grow up so fast." Meowth kicked the rock and the saddened Youngster shouted out: "No, Rocky! You were my only friend!"

Then the Meowth pushed the Youngster out of the way and said: "All right, dat's it! We're facin' that kid with the hat!" Ness freaked out and got a hold of Midna. "Midna, I need you to get our Pokémon! I really don't want to use my powers and if I do, I don't think they'll last long." With that Midna ran and Ness released Pokémon from 2 nearby Pokéballs. A Pidgey and Rattata came out and were easily defeated. "Is dat' all you got kid?" Said the Meowth, "'cause I was expectin' more out of ya!" Ness was able to read his mind and saw that he was only a distraction while the rest of the trio were taking Pokéballs. "Man, that means Midna is probably dealing with Team Rocket..." Ness ran and the Meowth chased after him, thinking: "I knew this kid had more spunk than that weak attack."

Meanwhile Midna was looking as to where their Pokémon were. As soon as she found them, the human part of the TR trio appeared. They both screamed and Midna back into the stretchers with her Pokémon in them. Ness came in with Meowth on his tail, but it was too late. The Pokémon were catapulted into the air and landed near a Chansey. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to track and grab Ekans and Koffing, while Charmander and Squirtle prepared a devastating water and fire combo to send them blasting out of the building.

* * *

The smoke cleared and Nurse Joy and the hostages came and thanked the young heroes. Pokey, with a flush in the background, came and asked: "What'd I miss?" The Pokémon fell right asleep, so Chansey took them to their stretchers to rest. "They should be ready by morning. And I am so sorry I yelled at you heroes." Nurse Joy said, and with that, she gave the trio a hug. "She's hot too." Pokey stated. "Why don't you heroes stay until morning, it's still pretty early." Then, Officer Jenny came busting through the door and panicked: "I saw an explosion and - Wait, everything is okay.. Well then, it seems that kid and his friends can handle themselves mighty fine... I can't believe that the NKP still ditched the area and just went back to the station though..."

Coming out of the corner, the Youngster said: "Don't worry guys, Rocky is safe. But just to be safe, I should capture more Pokémon." And with that he walked outside and waited, waited for Ness to come out so he can battle him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were able to hold on to a rope on their Meowth-shaped air balloon. Jesse and James were talking about how rare the starter Pokémon are and how that would make a great gift to 'the Boss'. "And 'dem two kids ain't bad either. They seem to have sometin' special..." Meowth replied. A strong wind blew and a needle came flying and punctured the balloon. The balloon goes out of control. In the distance, they shout out: "Team Rocket is blasting off!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

So how about that 1st day of their adventures, cool huh? Well next chapter should be like passing through Viridian City and will introduce an EarthBound character we all know and love, the guy with a camera, and he is... Not on my agenda to have Ness meet. But in all seriousness, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Now that that long, boring thing is over, let's get to references:

_References:_

- this whole interlude was based off of the 2nd episode of Pokémon

- 'Order 4-20' is probably not real. I just based this off of the date the original Fire Emblem came out, which is also Lucina's birthday in Fire Emblem: Awakening, which is 7 days after this chapter has released

- the Global Police was mentioned in the Pokémon series (Global in Generation I, International in any other Generation). I just said she was because you see her everywhere. But Nurse Joy will still be the whole 'clone' thing (or whatever it's considered)

- when Pokey said "..it sounds like it's all your fault.." it is a reference to Patrick of SpongeBob

- the Youngster again references how annoying trainers can be and their ridiculous work ethics (I mean staying up each day of you life, waiting for a trainer to come to you, that's kinda sad). He also represents the works of when Ash is an idiot (anime and fanworks, mostly fanworks)

- the Youngster's Rocky having "..guts of steel." were again a reference of Patrick of SpongeBob. And the "..you were my only friend." was based off the BMNC Pokémon Parody

Until next time! Viva the EarthBound! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	7. Act I - Scene v

**Act I - Scene v: _We're Finally in Viridian City!  
_**

After waking up in the infirmary, Ness looked around and freaked out. "Dude, what happened... I thought we beat Team Rocket.. Must've lost 'cause now we're in the ER... Surrounded by Pokémon?! What happened!" Nurse Joy came over to him. "No worries, you're not hallucinating and all of that did happen. I just didn't have anywhere else to put you guys. You three had something to eat and passed out on the floor... Except for the large one, he fell asleep while hugging my leg. I think has was begging me for more food." "And our Pokémon?" "Oh! Why they're well rested and ready to start a new day! Just please try to be careful, some Pokémon... and some people, have been causing lots of trouble."

Ness woke everyone up. The Pokémon jumped right into their arms. "No need to worry, your Pokémon are fighting fit!" And with that, they left. She bowed and said "We hope to see you again!" As they left, Pokey whispered to Ness: "Dude, as hot as she is, I think she put one of those 'witch's curses' on us." Ness shrugged and replied: "Eh, it nothing to worry about.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy had a dark, demonic face instead of the sweet, happy face from earlier. Whispering to her Chansey, she asked if it could grab the telephone. "Yes.. Hello? Hello, 'sister(s)'. This is the Nurse Joy if Viridian City letting you know that we have quite a few trainers to 'take care of'... I'm sure they'll stop by soon enough.. They always do..." Muttering an evil laugh Chansey backs away and points out another person is coming. In a momentous fashion, she assumes her normal position. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center!"

* * *

Taking a moment to take the fresh air all in, out of nowhere, a Photo-Man appeared out of the sky. Midna and the rest of the trio were surprised. "Wait a sec-" "Pictures taken instantaneously! I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself! What a perfect, successful first day it's been on your Pokémon journey, has it not? Okay, get ready for an instant memory! Look at the camera... Ready... Say, 'fuzzy pickles!'" Ness assumed a smile with a peace sign while Bulbasaur was at his feet, Pokey made a face and stuck his tongue out while his Charmander tried to look tough, and Midna hugged her smiling Squirtle. "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories..." And as quickly as he came, he ascended back to the sky. All recovering from the odd event, Ness started to say: "Well, that was-" "...Weird.." Pokey interrupted.

Just as they were to take another step, the Youngster popped out of the bushes. "Aha! I've waited all night for this! Waited and waited, for this fated battle-" Pokey interrupted: "Well, duh... Wait, you must have set up that Camera Guy! You trolled us you spammer!" "You, the fat boy! I challenge you first!" Pokey was enraged. "I'm not fat! - I'm fluffy! I'll take that challenge and beat your scrawny ass straight to the ground!" Midna stepped in as the referee. The Youngster sent out his 1st Pokémon. "Go Pokéball! Ratatta, I choose you!" "Charmander, use Ember." And with that, Ratatta was KOed, but the ember also reached the Youngster's shoe. "Ratatta... and shoe?... are unable to battle. Pokey wins!.. I guess." "No! Shoe! You were my only friend! Well no matter, I'll send out an even stronger Pokémon! I challenge the hat boy against my strongest Pokémon!" Before the Youngster was able to send out his Pokémon, Pokey went up in his face and began to berate him. "You ever call me 'fat boy' again, I'll kill you!" Ness pulled them apart and sent out his Bulbasaur. "Let's get back to the battle before we were so RUDELY interrupted. Go Pokéball! Rocky, I choose you!" As previously mentioned Rocky, the most amazing Pokémon ever, came out. "I get to go first! Rocky, use Roll Over!" The awesome rock of coolness did absolutely nothing. "That's a good boy! That's a goood boy!" Now it was Ness's turn. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur used a weak push and Rocky was defeated. "Rocky is unable to battle! Ness wins!... I think.. Does this even count as a battle?" The Youngster fell to the ground and shouted: "No! Rocky! You were my only friend!" Starting to get up and cry manly tears, he pledged: "I'll fight you again... later.. And I'll be the bestest-" "Best" Midna interrupted. "-Best Pokémon trainer ever! But first, I need to find some more Pokémon!" He went from a saddened state to a happy-go-lucky, skippy person.

* * *

After that whole ordeal was over, Ness, Pokey, and Midna paused and saw two trainers bickering. "My Pokémon Eevee is way better than your Pikachu!" A boy with spiky hair and a bluish long-sleeved shirt cried out. "Blue, there's no reason too.." "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" A crowd now gathered around to watch this spectacle. Pushed back by the crowd, Midna asked who they were. Many of the fangirls stared at her and said: "These are the legendary trainers Red and Blue! As you can see.. I'm a Blue-" Just then the girl next to her said that she was a Red, and the crowd went into a frenzy. Blue paused the battle and said: "Ladies, there's plenty of me to go around.." His Eevee took a Thundershock from Pikachu and was defeated. "What?! Unbelievable! Red! I'll defeat you when next we meet!" Blue stormed off while Red tipped his hat to the fans before walking to the next city.

Midna stopped them. "Wait! Come back!" The two trainers came back. "I see a fan has come to meet her hero?" "No, I just wanted to meet you two." "Well then, catch me in Pewter City! I'll see you later beautiful!... Smell you later Red!" Blue said as he ran off. Red sighed. "You're not one of those fangirls? Are you?" "Well, no. As I said, I have never heard of you two and I wanted to see who you were." "I am Red of Viridian City and that cocky kid that just left is my friend Blue. His real name is Gary and mine is Ash, but you should refer to me as Red for now. We actually became trainers not to long ago. Not really sure how we became so notorious, maybe because we're locals?... Anyways, I should get going to Pewter City in case Blue tries to get ahead. Good luck on your journey and see you there." Red walked away.

Midna was starstruck, she had a crush on Red.

* * *

Ness caught up and asked if there was anything else they had to do in the city. "...Huh.. No... We should stock up on supplies and get going... to Pewter City.." "Okay! Pokey, Midna and I are getting supplies, want to come?" Pokey was spaced out. "Huh... Oh... no.. But while you're in there, you should get lots of food.. You know, for the.. uh... adventure!.. Yeah.." Ness and Midna left and Pokey tried to leave to 'catch some Pokémon' (a.k.a.: challenge the gym and ditch them, even if they were friends, Pokey must be the best and defeat those two trainers!) Before he was going to leave, he saw an Old Man passed out in the road. Pokey tried going around, but the Old Man said: "You can't go through here! This is private property!" in a slurred voice. His voice smelled musty, as if he had too many drinks the night before. There was a girl beside him who kept repeating to herself: "Oh come on, wake up and have your coffee! Sorry kid, he's had too many good ones and hasn't drank his coffee yet." The Old Man said: "I'm gonna kill..." Pokey ran to the Poké Mart to find Ness. "..that squirrel that's on my yard! And those kids who littered on my roof!" The Old Man was yelling at two trees and the road.

Pokey burst through the door. "Ness! Ness! There's some old guy passed out on the road! And I think he wants to kill me!" Ness was about to pay for all the supplies when Pokey grabbed Ness and ran out the door. The money magically flew on the counter. "Wow, that was lucky." the clerk said, still confused by what just happened. "Well then..." Midna said. Then she used PK Kamui to transport all the items and then PK Teleport to where Ness was. The clerk pretended that nothing happened. Then, about a minute later, he realized that an Old Man was about to kick a 'fluffy' boy's butt. He called for a mob and made thousands that day..

When they got there, the Old Man was still talking nonsense. Pokey ripped the soda out of Ness's hand out just poured it into his mouth. "Hey I was still drinking that!" The Old Man did not wake up, but Midna arrived. "Maybe you should give him reverse CPR, Pokey." "Ew! Are you flipping kidding me! That's absolutely disgusting!" But Ness told him it would make up for the soda incident, so he knelt to the ground. About to perform reverse CPR, the Old Man woke up and pushed Pokey aside.

"Ahh, I've had my coffee now and I feel great! Sure you can go through! Are you in a hurry?" Ness replied 'no', but he continued. I can see you're using a Pokédex. When you catch a Pokémon..." Pokey decided that they should ditch the Old Man before they were stuck there forever. They sneaked around him while he continued to babble on. "I built a house out of corn during the war. Worse house I ever lived in! In the summer it would smell like purple. And that's how the camel got it's hump..." By the time he stopped, the children were far gone. The Old Man continued to yell at some trees.

Then the mob appeared and the Old Man asked: "Nice weather today, isn't it?" "So you like kicking butts, eh?" And thus, the mob attacked the rambling Old Man.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

EarthBound will now be coming out on the Wii U Virtual Console for both North America and Europe! Now to get the other two... Anyways, pretty cool, huh? So now that the 18-year trek EarthBound fans faced are over. Hopefully we can get some original Pokémon on the VC... Okay, to the references:

_References:_

- the whole 'Nurse Joy is evil' thing is how some people will say why there is so many of them and stuff. It will be explained in a interlude

- I defiantly made the Camera Guy appear because he's so great and appears at the craziest of times. As did his saying of "fuzzy pickles"

- a troll is someone that intentionally annoys, as is a spammer (they are virtually the same, both are annoying)

- the 'I'm not fat, I'm fluffy' is something the comedian Gabriel Iglesias said

- the entire battle with the Youngster would be based off a BMNC Pokémon Parody battle

- Red's personality is supposed to be stoic and respectful. Blue is supposed to be cocky and (probably) jealous on the inside (hint, hint: backstory interludes at which I'll post throughout this series)

- when Pokey was going to ditch everyone, it is definitely a sign of what is to come and what he did in EarthBound

- the Old Man was both drunk and needed his coffee. Instead of being drunk, he just needed coffee in the international versions

- the conversation with the Old Man (except for yelling at the trees) were based off the original. Him yelling at everything and seeing things are references to a stereotypical older person

- the "house of corn" is based off Grandpa Simpson of The Simpsons. The "Nice weather today" is based off SpongeBob

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust. Do U?


	8. Act I - Scene vi Pre-Interlude

**Act I - Scene vi Pre-Interlude: _Route 2 - Why Are There So Many Circles?!  
_**

The trio are seen walking away from Viridian City. Seeing a fork in the road... Ness tested out his powers on the fork. It bended! "So, you're finally starting to control your powers, huh?... That's great, Ness!" Midna said, cheering him on. Pokey complained: "How come you to get all the powers and I get nothin'?! It's not fair!" "You know... It is possible for you to perhaps gain psychic powers... But I'm not sure how.." Midna tried to reply.

Anyways, back to that fork in the road. "Now that that fork is out of the way, there seems to be an issue.. There's a split in the road-" Pokey screamed out: "There's a snake in my boot!" Ness and Midna stared at him and he said: "Oh wait. I'm not wearing boots, carry on." "... As I was saying... let's split up, you know in case there's anything on the other side. Midna, why don't you go with Pokey. We'll all keep in contact with our Pokédexs, sound good." They agreed. "Great! I'll take left, you two take right." And so they parted.

* * *

On the left side: Pokey and Midna were pretty quiet until Pokey popped the question: "So... You're an alien?" Midna facepalmed herself and replied: "No... I was raised by humans!" "Doesn't mean you're not an alien" "Well, I am different.. but that doesn't mean I have to be an alien. "But you said that you were that night you appeared!" "Well... I guess I did... But I'm quite sensitive about it..." "Why?" "Well, if you must know... I-" Just then, Midna's Pokédex began to ring. She picked up "Hey! I found some berries and I think I found where these two ends meet. See you in a few!" "Whew! Gets me out of this pickle!" Pokey thought to himself. "Thank Hylia I don't have to reveal what little I know about my past." Midna thought to herself.

On the right side: "Huh.. Not to many spots to battle Pokémon, are there Bulbasaur?" Ness asked his Pokémon. He battled some of the wild Rattata and Weedles until he found a tree. "Ah cool! It has berries! Maybe Midna can cook these for us!" Bulbasaur's eyes lit up from that statement. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to make the berries fall out of the tree! I'll go find a basket!" Ness was able to find a basket and all the berries fell into it. "I have to tell those two about this." So, he dialed the two up on his Pokédex. "Hey! I found some berries-" He now saw where the two points converged. "-and I think I found where the two points meet. See you in a few!"

* * *

Ness, Pokey and Midna met up. "How was it for you two?" They rubbed their heads, but Ness read their awkward, little minds. "Whew! Gets me out of this pickle!" Pokey thought. "Thank Hylia I don't have to reveal what little I know about my past." Midna thought. Feeling a little guilty, they continued on. Not to long up the road, Pokey noticed what could be a shortcut. "Hey guys! I found something!" When they walked over to it, a small (but cut-able) tree stood in the way. "Um.. Pokey... What are you-" Pokey was trying to squeeze through, but to no avail. "Guess this we'll have to fix this another time. I think we need a certain move... or something.." Ness continued.

On the way up, the trio continued to battle Pokémon. Then, when they saw the gate, there was a sign: "Beware the Viridian Forest". Seeing as there was a ledge, the trio went around it by battling all the Pokémon. They were even able to 'level up' their Pokémon. Right before they were about to go up the ledge, Pokey saw yet another cut-able tree. "Must... Get... Through!" "You know it's not happening right? Look, it's just easier to go through the forest. And besides, maybe we'll catch our first Pokémon!" Ness said.

* * *

Ness, Pokey, and Midna went inside the gate. It had a nice, sleek design to it. There was even snack machines and an info guide. Taking a moment to pile up on snacks, they read the info guide: "Beware the Viridian Forest. A deep and sprawling woodland that leads right into the lovely Pewter City. Nice weather and a good chance of catching a Bug-Type." The gatekeeper told the trio to watch out for the wild Bug-Type Pokémon. "And of you don't like them, well that's just too darn bad!"

So they went off. "Aw... all those snacks.." Pokey whimpered. Once they looked up, they saw a plethora of trees, logs, tree mazes, and a beautiful pond. And with all that area to explore, Ness began to think...

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hi! Sorry about not getting to the gym yet... But now we have our 1st Pre-Interlude! This is because I wanted to get the next chapter out and I wanted Scene VI to focus on the Viridian Forest. Anyways, after the Viridian Forest scene, they will be in Pewter City. First they will see Red and Blue again, but at least the gym will be shown... And who knows, maybe I'll cram those two into the same chapter! Also, I haven't decided on what, but I think after each gym something special is going to happen.. Maybe like Ness receiving a premonition.. Haven't decided yet. Again, sorry and I'll try to move faster. Not to much to say here, but:

_References:_

- Route 2 is based off of CaptainArcane of Devianart. Viridian Forest is based off of jonnychleevas of pokecommunity's Hall of Fame version

- The Pokédex will be acting as: the Pokédex, Pokégear/Xtransceiver, Map, and Trainer's Card

- Midna was hesitant on revealing her backstory, but it will be explained at a later time (hint, hint: backstory interludes)

- I again show Pokey's 'fluffiness'

- Hylia was referenced yet again (hint, hint: origin story interludes/stories, perhaps?)

- The interior of the gate looks like the inside of a Black/White one (as much as Generation V disappointed me for the most part, I did like the interiors for the gate). and the gatekeeper is supposed to look like the Ribbon Syndicate people of Sinnoh.

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


	9. Act I - Scene vi

**Act I - Scene vi_: Into the Mysterious Viridian Forest_**

After taking a minute to take in the beauty of nature, Ness and co decided to split up. "Okay, so we'll split and meet at the end of the forest... or when the paths come together.. whichever comes first." Midna budded in and asked which paths the should take. "Well, I'm go through the trees and the lake... Um.. You can go through the grass and such... Aaaaaaand... Pokey can just the the shortest, smoothest path. (and now using telepathy) Because I really don't want to hear him complain." They nodded and split.

* * *

At the other side of the forest (no, not the exit, that would be too predictable. Nah, probably smack dab in the middle), the TR trio were crashed, high up in the trees. Jessie was frantically screaming. "GAH! Get me down from here! Those creepy, crawling creatures will destroy me!" Meowth replied: "Calm yourself! Can't ya' feel the serenity of nature? (taking a moment to inhale the fresh air) Smell 'dat? 'Dat's da smell of..." Suddenly, a Caterpie appeared! The trio screamed and fell out of the trees. That bump to the noggin gave James an idea. "I bet those kids are probably wandering this very forest, searching for Pokémon as we speak! Maybe we can steal their Pokémon and give them a good fright!... That'll teach those twerps for ruining our previous plan!" They agreed. "But we're sticking together! I'm using you two as shields if those creepy bugs come back!" Jessie commented, shivers running down her spine.

* * *

In the Trees (Midna): Running through the trees in a breeze, poor Squirtle had a hard time keeping up. "Aww... Come on, little buddy, just hop on my back!" Squirtle gladly took this offer. In their time in the trees, they encountered some Metapods, Weedles, and Kakunas, but were easily defeated by Midna's superior strategies and Squirtle's skill in battle. During their decent from the trees, the two noticed a Pikachu at the far side of the lake. "Hey Squirtle, mind if you can do me a favor? Can you battle that Pikachu for me, I want to try and catch it. Now, I know there is a type disadvantage, but I believe that you can do it. What do you say?" With a reluctant sigh, Squirtle agreed. "Thank you. Besides, that Pikachu probably doesn't know too many Electric-Type moves yet, does he?" About halfway during the battle, Squirtle was close to fainting while the Pikachu had about half of its HP left. "Darn it! Why couldn't I tell its moveset? Have my powers dulled? Perhaps there is something hindering my PSI within the area." Out of nowhere, Midna felt very constricted.

In the Grass (Ness): "Wow! Walking through this grass sure helped out with your training! With all the trainers and wild Pokémon... Too bad we accidentally made all of them faint... Good job Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur gave Ness a great, big Vine Whip hug. "That's really sweet, and - Look out!" A Pidgey came and Ness decided to try and catch his first Pokémon. "Okay Bulbasaur, this might be hard, but don't try to make this Pidgey faint, okay?" That poor Pidgey probably only had about 1 HP left not only 30 seconds after the battle started, so before Bulbasaur tried to strike again, Ness used this opportunity to catch it. The Pokéball wriggled 3 times. The two waited painstakingly for that 4th wriggle... And it did! Ness caught his first Pokémon! He spoke to it and said: "I think I'll keep you there for now, I don't really know any healing PSI yet... sorry." All of a sudden, some wild Pokémon appeared, but the seemed different, a dark aura surrounded them. "Bulbasaur, you've got to stay out of this one!" Ness tried to use his PSI, but nothing was working. "What's wrong with my powers?!" Next thing Ness knew, the dark Pokémon surrounded him.

In the "Smooth" Area (Pokey): "Cool! Now, Charmander, use Ember overrrrrr... here!" Charmander did as Pokey commanded. Luckily for the forest Pokémon, it was nothing a week's worth of mending the grass and trees couldn't fix. Seeing a Kakuna in the middle of the path Pokey was preceding to "move it", but realized it's a Pokémon. "Cool! Who knows what hidden powers are inside." He picked it up and started to shake it, but it used Poison Sting. "Ow... OWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's it! Charmander, use Ember... and Scratch!" Pokey accidentally picked up a rock instead of a Pokéball. Kakuna then attacked Charmander, but Pokey was able to find a Pokéball. Pokey was able to capture his 1st Pokémon, Kakuna! Suddenly, Pokey began to feel sleepy. "Usually I fall asleep whenever I feel, but this doesn't seem normal... Well I take nap time whenever I feel like it, dammit! Not when some crappy, mysterious force makes me!" He heard Midna and Ness scream for help, but couldn't stop falling asleep. "Charmander... Please go.. and find Ness and... Midna.. Oh! And bring that... new one... with... you..." Pokey fell asleep. Charmander rushed to find the two.

* * *

Charmander was able to blast the possessed Pokémon back far enough for him, Ness, and Bulbasaur to escape. Next thing they knew, something whapped them in the back of the head, and they were unconscious.

* * *

The TR trio were walking through Pokey's burnt path and picked him up too. Jessie and James complained: "Ugh! Why is he so heavy?!" "Lift with 'da legs!" Jessie snapped and almost dropped Pokey. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU CARRY HIM, YOU LAZY..." She then realized they were trying to signal her to keep quiet. "All right, but we are finishing this when we succeed with the plan!"

At the edge of the pond, Ness, along with his friends, his Pokémon, and some new Pokémon, had been tied up. "Hey, cool! You guys caught some new... Wait, why can't I move?!" The trio appeared. "You might remember us from when you foiled 'dat great plan of ours no to long ago." "Oh no, not this again." Ness groaned. They began to recite the motto:

_Jessie: _Prepare for trouble!

_James:_ Make it double!

Pokey woke up and asked: "Hey wait a sec? What's going on? Who are you people anyways?" A bit surprised, Meowth retorted: "But... weren't you there when we stormed the Pokémon Center?" "When did this happen? Ness! You never told me about this!" "Yeah, about 100 times!" "I thought it was fake!" "Yeah, well, apparently not." "You're telling me that whole time I was in the bathroom, I missed an epic battle! Well-" The trio roared: "ENOUGH!" James, seeming the calmest, said: "Well then, we'll finish our motto before this stupid little tangent started:"

_Jessie:_ To protect the world from devastation!

_James:_ To unite all peoples within our nation!

_Jessie:_ To denounce the evils of truth and love!

_James:_ To extend our reach to the stars above!

_Jessie:_ Jesse!

_James:_ James!

_Jesse:_ Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

_James:_ Surrender now or prepare to fight!

_Meowth:_ Meowth! That's right!

Pokey started to clap with his feet while Ness telepathically screamed "What are you doing!" It seems that either Ness was going nuts or Pokey had actually developed a slight knowledge of telepathy because he heard Pokey say to him: "I have another plan." Jessie complemented Pokey for clapping. "Why it's so nice to see such a nice, young boy clapping for the wondrous deeds of Team Rocket! Maybe you can even join one day!" Going along with the act, Pokey continued. "Sure, sure! But... um... can you tell me why you did this... You know, what's the whole point of Team Rocket?" Excited over this news, Jessie untied Pokey while James started going on about Team Rocket. "... And that is why Team Rocket is a great organization. So what do you say child, do you want to join our organization?" "Hm... Lemme think..." Pokey said, trying to grab 2 blades out of his back-pockets. "NO!" he screamed, slicing the rope from Ness and Midna. Ness was baffled, so Pokey barked out orders instead. "Ness! Go grab the Pokémon!" Pokey said, throwing his blade to Ness. Then, he noticed a small remote in the surprised trio's hands. "Midna, go destroy that remote!" Ness freed the Pokémon and his Bulbasaur used Vine Whip. "Wha-" the TR trio exclaimed. The tables were turned.

* * *

Pokey, still in charge, decided to ask the questions. "Wha?! I don't understand!" Meowth muttered. "Shut it! I'm askin' the questions!" an infuriated Pokey bellowed. A bit more calmed now, Pokey paced and was about to ask questions. "Hey Pokey, why don't you let me handle this?" Ness reassured Pokey, most likely trying to calm the beast.

"So why did you tie us up and try to steal our Pokémon?" "Well um..." "And why did you limit our PSI?" "See now..." "And why did you turn those innocent Pokémon against us by giving them dark powers?!" The trio, more specifically Meowth, snapped. "Hold it! It's true 'dat we tried to steal your Pokémon and tried to restrain 'ya powers, but we didn't possess 'dem innocent wild Pokémon! I don't even know what you're talking about in 'dat last one! Besides, don't 'ya think that if we DID try in possess them 'dat I would be affected? I don't even have access to 'dat kind of technology!" Midna stepped in and asked "So is that what this remote is for? Taking away our PSI?" Jessie and James responded 'yes'. "But seeing as you wouldn't really have access to much technology, your contraption wouldn't be able to render my powers completely useless. And since you didn't possess those wild Pokémon, there really is an alternate source affecting our power! ... Giygas!" "Who now?" "None of your concern!"

Pokey decided he still wanted the last word, so he budded in. "You might have captured my friends, my Pokémon, and hurt some wild Pokémon! Seeing as I'm such a good person, I don't usually let that slide. But you messed up when I sleep, I go to bed when I want to dammit! I'm Pokey, I get to control when I go take naps! Let's rocket them off and see how they feel!" Ness, Midna, and Pokey, along with their Pokémon and the still wild Pikachu decided to 'blast' the Team Rocket trio away. And with a devastating attack, they were sent flying. "Team Rocket is blasting off!" Midna bent down and thanked the wild Pikachu. "I guess we should continue our battle, huh?" Midna grabbed a Pokéball, and within 4 wiggles, the Pikachu was caught! Then out of nowhere, a Caterpie came! Midna decided to catch the Caterpie as well. And thus, Midna had caught her first 2 Pokémon!

* * *

"Better finish up in Viridian Forest, huh?" Ness asked. "Yep... Hey Ness! Wanna hear how I saved you guys... twice!" Pokey proudly stated. "Sure, why not!" By the time Pokey finished, the gate was just beyond this maze of trees. "... and that's how I saved your lives... twice! Awesome story, huh?" Ness and Midna just stood there blankly, in awe of how this selfish fool may have actually had a good heart deep down. "Wow... I guess we really owe you, huh?"

Just as they were at the edge of the maze, the dark, wild Pokémon made their return! Ness battled them. Using his now returned PSI, he was able to return the innocent wild Pokémon back to normal. "All's well that ends well, right guys?" Midna said, congratulating Ness. "What, no love for Pokey?" "Oh, come here!" And with that, Midna gave Pokey a hug. "Sweeeeeet."

* * *

They came out of the Viridian Forest, alive and intact, and were able to see Pewter City within their grasp. They battled some wild Pokémon in the tall grass and made their way to Pewter City. In the town square, their was a commotion, a commotion between none other than...!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi and sorry not updating in awhile! Anyways, the chapter will be taking place in two parts, and I won't spoil it for you. I've been busy, but I'll try to update more often, okay? Thanks for understanding. So on to the references:

_References:_

- As mentioned, Viridian Forest is based off of johhychleevas of

- Jessie is creeped out by bugs like in the anime

- I kind of referenced a lot of training of the Pokémon because whenever I play, I always train THE HECK out of my Pokémon

- I reference that even though Pokey was raised horribly, he does have some morals before he was possessed. This is because when something happens later in the series (I think you can guess), it will make it all the more heartbreaking

- The possessed Pokémon is like a call out to enemies that were possessed by Giygas (Hippies, Dogs, Old Ladies, etc.)

- Having Caterpie as one of Midna's 1st Pokémon is like how Ash's first Pokémon he caught was a Caterpie

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


	10. Act I - Scene vii-i

**Act I - Scene vii-i_: Pewter City - Where Rivals Spawn and Gym Battles Dawn!  
_**

As soon as Ness, Pokey, and Midna walked into town, they saw a battle between none other than the famous rivals: Red and Blue! Both were clashing outside the Pokémon Center, presumptuously after beating the gym. "Heh, thinking about giving up yet Red? Eevee use Quick Attack!" And with that, it looked as though Red's Pikachu was defeated. The Red Fans gasped while others fainted, the Blue Fans started to run towards Blue. "Yeah! Am I great or what? Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of me to go around.." Suddenly, Red's Pikachu rose. "Pikachu, use Slam!" Thus, Eevee was KOed. "Awww! You just lucked out!" Blue shouted, running to the next city in the distance. The fans dispersed, but not before Red tipped his hat to the crowd.

Midna ran over to him. "Wow, that Pikachu really knows how to make a comeback!" "Yeah... he does, doesn't he." While Midna was showing her new Pokémon to Red, Ness, in an act of what seems to be a bit of jealousy, walked over to Red, dragging Pokey in the process. "Hey, you already faced the gym, do you have any tips?" "Well, if you caught any other Pokémon, like Midna here did, then you should be fine. Oh, by the way, the gym leader is a Rock-Type trainer. Alright... catch you guys later..." Red was starting to walk away, but had a pang in consciousness. He looked back at Ness. "Hey kid, we need to battle sometime!" Then Red walked on to the next city.

* * *

They made their way into the Pokémon Center where they were greeted by a kindly Nurse Joy. "Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" Pokey, thinking back to his 'theory' asked: "Wait, wait, whoa... whoa... Didn't we see you back at Viridian City?" "No, I am sorry, but that was one of my sisters! Anyways, we heal your Pokémon back to perfect health! Would you like us to heal them before your upcoming battle?" This further supported Pokey's 'theory'. "How did you know we were going to face the gym leader?!" "Pokey, this is the place where people get the 1st Gym Badge, of course she would know!" Nurse Joy giggled, "Yep, that's right little boy! So that's a yes on the Pokémon?" "Yep." "Good! Now just wait a few moments."

While they were waiting, Midna was writing her log in her Pokédex while Ness and Pokey were talking. "See all those weird signs Ness!" "What are you talking about?" "The 'we're related', knowing about us going to the gym, she might be hot, but she's a robot!" With that statement, the happy-go-lucky Nurse Joy went to look up when she heard this. "Pokey! This isn't a conspiracy, calm down! I mean, do you really that that nice nurse is really a cyborg or something?" "I know that she is, man! I know that Nurse Joy is!-" "Thank you! Your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" They were almost pushed out of the Pokémon Center.

With the door shut behind her, Nurse Joy of Pewter City called up her 'sisters'. "Hello 'sisters', this is Nurse Joy of Pewter City. We have a trainer that is on to us. He is small, plump, has short, messy, blonde hair, and travels with a boy a red cap and a strange girl. This is a Code Red α, I repeat: A Code Red α! We will try to 'fix' the situation. Try to alert the weather team and get them to have a stormy night soon. Thank you and we will discuss this at the next meeting."

* * *

Near the outside of the gym, Ness, Pokey, and Midna see a disgusted girl walk away from Brock. He sighed and then noticed the challengers. "Oh.. um... Hi! I'm Brock, the leader of Pewter City's Gym. I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock-Type! Do you still want to challenge me?" Ness, with sparkles of determination in his eyes, promptly stated 'yes'. "Fine then! Show me your best!... I'll be waiting for you in the gym."

Ness was fangirling outside, saying: "Oh wow! We get to have our first gym battle!" When they walked inside, it was like a stadium... with rocks! There was a cobblestone pathway that led to a set of stairs, the stairs seemed to lead to a dark area though.. While walking through the gym, they were encountered by a Junior Trainer. The Junior trainer was easily defeated by Ness, Pokey, and Midna. Next, a Hiker by the name of Edwin challenged them... and was also defeated easily.

The three continued up the cobblestone pathway, up the stairs, into the darkness. When they made up, Pokey complained. "That was really hard to walk up those stairs... Hey.. Why can't I see!" A spotlight turns on, prompting the rest of the stadium to light up. The field had many pointed rocks and high ceilings, with rafters all round, acting as spectators' seats. It revealed the gym leader, sitting cross-legged on a stone pedestal. "Wow... you guys got here fast.. Well,.. Ahem... I am Brock, as you already know, and I am the 1st Gym Leader of the Kanto region! Should you win, you will receive the Boulder Badge! Now... prepare too!- Wait, there's three of you... Um, can I just face all of you like one at a time?" Ness was now a little less enthusiastic about Brock, but replied 'Yeah, sure'. "Alright, cool. Now, I guess I can face one of you now, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. Is that okay?" The three discussed it among themselves and agreed. "Cool, so who wants to go first?" Ness flailed around like crazy, so Brock chose him. "Fine, show me what you've got!"

Thus the battle begins...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! There is a reason it is on a cliffhanger. It is so I can try to make the fight more thrilling for Ness, Pokey, Midna (, and later on the Youngster). That and something will happen each time after Ness defeats a gym (think of what happens at the 'Your Sanctuaries' in EarthBound... but no, it's not that, Sanctuaries will still be in series). Onward to ye olde references!

_References:_

- Blue's defeat line was just like his at the optional battle of Route 22 (before you beat all 8 gyms)

- Pokey again references that Nurse Joy is a bit on the odd side...

- The Code Red α was reference the different PSI tiers of attacks in the MOTHER series

- Nurse Joy's call shows that she might have more power than we think (and no, she doesn't always control the weather, she just has access to people who can probably do it for her)

- When Brock was outside, he tried flirting with some random girl, just like he does in the anime

- His outside speech was based off of what he says before you fight him in the original, just a little reworded. His speech before he battled in here I just based off of him.

- The gym is supposed to look like Generation IV's while his battlefield is supposed to look like the anime's battefield

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


	11. Act I - Scene vii-ii

**Act I - Scene vii-ii_: Pewter City - Ness, Pokey, and Midna vs. Brock, the Pewter City's Gym Leader!  
_**

"The battle has begun!" shouted Brock. Pokey and Midna watched the battle in the spectators' rafters, while a bunch of little kids flooded the room.

* * *

"Go Geodude!" "I know this may not be the best choice, but I should train you... go Pidgey!" Ness had sent out his newly caught Pidgey. "Dude, that's a Flying-Type, that's not really a match-up, but whatever! Geodude, use Defense Curl!" "What good does THAT do?!" Pokey shouted. Not listening to Pokey's comment, the battle ensued. "Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Barely hurting the Geodude, Brock continued the attack. "Use Tackle!" Cutting down about a little over half of Pidgey's HP, Ness took a minute to decide his next move. "What, about to give in?" Then, it hit him! "Okay Pidgey! Use Gust then throw in a few Sand-Attacks!" Now damaged and confused, Geodude tried using Tackle, but missed. "2 or 3 more of those and Geodude will be defeated!" Ness telepathically told it's Pidgey. "2 or 3 more of those, and you'll be defeated, but I have a plan." Ness used the same attack, but this time, Geodude used Defense Curl during the attack. "Geodude, use Tackle!" Now Pidgey had a low amount of HP. "But I thought Defense Curl only helped lessening the power of your attack!" "It does, but you're at a bit of a type disadvantage. And using Defense Curl helped my Geodude to focus, thus improving his accuracy." "Darn, he's still got half of his HP... Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Geodude was now in the red zone. "Use Tackle!" Luckily, Pidgey was able to dodge it. "I didn't want to have to do this.. but... Pidgey! Use Take Down!" Geodude fainted! But, since Take Down demands recoil, so Pidgey also fainted.

"Man kid, you're good!" Brock said to Ness. "It's okay Geodude, we'll have more trainers to best." "Sorry about making you go through all of that Pidgey. But hey, maybe you'll evolve during training!" Pokey and Midna cheered and whistled in the background, along with the random children. "So, you ready to send out your next Pokémon yet?" "Yep!"

"Go Onix!" "Bulbasaur, do your best!" Onix stood like a huge, intimidating rock-snake (which he essentially is) compared to Bulbasaur. "Don't be nervous Bulbasaur! He's just 28'10" tall and weighs about 463.0 lbs, and the fact that he's Rock, so your at a type... Oh..." "Onix, use Screech!" It was more like a roar, but it decreased Bulbasaur's defense, something that really isn't good for someone at a disadvantage. The children covered their ears while Pokey almost fell off the rafters (because he tried to jump). "What the heck, Pokey?" Midna thought to herself. With Bulbasaur out of whack, Brock used Bind. Bulbasaur was being crushed. "Wha- Alright, we'll use this for our advantage! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip in Onix's face!" Bulbasaur used one vine to attack Onix's face and the other to wedge him out. "Okay, I'm not sure how, but use Body Slam!" With that, Bulbasaur used Body Slam. Now Onix only had a little more than half his HP left. "Darn, I'd thought those attacks would do more." Just then, Bulbasaur started to glow. "WHAT?!" just about everyone said in unison. Bulbasaur had just evolved into Ivysaur. "In all my time as a gym leader, I've never seen a Pokémon evolve in the middle of a battle... Well no time to waste! I'm just gonna have my Onix sit and just Bide his time.." "Hey Bulba- I mean Ivysaur, this is our chance! Use a barrage of Vine Whips!" With about three quarters of his HP depleted and only about two fifths of Ivysaur's, the battle seems to be in Ness's favor. "You think that those attacks made me scared? Onix, use Tackle!" Ivysaur now only had about 5% of his HP left. "But... But.. That was just Tackle.. How did it do so much damage?" "Because I used Bide to help Onix store up energy." "Okay Ivysaur, you need to dodge all of his attacks and keep using Tackle or we lose. Okay?" Ivysaur nodded. "Onix, use Tackle!" Ivysaur dodged and countered. He did this three times. "One more hit and we'll lose!"Both Ness and Brock thought. "Onix, use Bind!" A bit of a change, but if it wasn't for a quick dodge, Ivysaur wouldn't have been able to use Tackle. He did it! Ness had won his 1st Gym Battle!

* * *

All of the random children ran up to Brock and hugged him while Midna and Pokey jumped off the rafters, with Pokey falling flat on his face."Wow! I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!" Ness and Pokey fist bumped while Charmander suddenly evolved into Charmeleon. "Huh... Didn't think that would happen... COOOL!" Midna then shook hands with Ness. "Congratulations, Ness the Chosen One!" Squirtle then proceeded to hi-five his fellow Pokémon companions. "Thanks guys! I..." Ness fell unconscious. Midna started shaking him.

* * *

Ness had a vision. He saw himself, along with Pokey, Midna, and the rest of his Pokémon walking through Mt. Moon. In it, there were several grunts from Team Rocket going after fossils. Then, they were all in Cerulean City, with Team Rocket Grunts trying to recruit new members. Pokey looked at them, considering the vile deal.

* * *

When Ness came back to his senses, Midna realized he had a vision. So to help catch everyone up, he retold everything that had happened to him. "So that's why this girl called you 'the Chosen One'. Anyways, I never introduced you to my siblings!" Pokey barged in. "That's who they were! I thought they were little midgets who followed you around or something." The children attacked him and Ness replied: "You think everyone shorter than you is a midget."

After that ordeal, Brock asked if they could wait for 5-10 minutes to heal his Pokémon. "And then I'll face... you! The 'fluffy' kid who insulted my siblings." "Cool, someone else that realizes mah sweet, sweet fluffiness."

* * *

After waiting for 15 minutes, Brock came back. "Yeah... see.. Nurse Joy wanted to ask if she could marry me... and I couldn't..." Everyone just stared at him. "Right... Okay! Geodude, go!" "Stand back for my awesome Charmeleon!" "Um... this may not really be the smartest of moves, but I still want to try it... Charmeleon! Use Ember!" With that a huge flame, almost good enough for Flamethrower, appeared and knocked about a little less than half of Geodude's HP off. "Wow, your Charmeleon is rad! ...Well.. That sounded old... Geodude, use Tackle!" Only about a tenth of Charmeleon's HP went down. Now in the rafters, Ness shouted: "How did you train your Charmeleon when we were in Viridian Forest?" Pokey, hearing a voice said: "To tell you the truth, mysterious voice, that was just luck." Ness facepalmed himself. "Charmeleon, use Ember again!" This time, it only took a small amount of HP. "Aww... I thought it would work." "Tough luck! Geodude, use Tackle!" It did about the same amount of damage. "You know what that's it! Go Kakuna!" "Okay! Now keep using Poison Sting!" Kakuna somehow jumped all around Geodude and continued his attack. "What the?! Is that even allowed?" And with that, Geodude was defeated. "Yeah! All right hi-five!" But Pokey have hi-fived a sharp needle. "OW?! Oh hey, you evolved!" "Again, odd, but let's move on!"

"Go Onix!" "Go Charmeleon!" "If this kid goes just for the offensive, then so am I! Onix, use Bind!" "Wah! Charmeleon! Just bash your head really, really hard!" Somehow, Charmeleon performed Skull Bash. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! HE JUST FRIGGIN' EVOLVED!" "Cool! Now use Body Slam!" Pokey yelled, eating chips. "HOW DID THAT KID GET CHIPS?"Onix was disoriented and on low HP. "Onix, try to use Tackle!" Onix tried to use Tackle, but Charmeleon dodged so high, that he accidentally turned on the fire sprinklers. "Crap! How do you turn them off?!" "If we don't stop both our Pokémon will get hurt! Is anyone an electrician, plumber, or have a Water-Type?" Midna used Squirtle to temporarily hold the water in place, but it was too late, Onix fainted.

"Well, since you were winning the battle, I guess you can have the Boulder Badge..." Pokey, feeling a little responsible, walked over to Brock and said: "Look, Charmeleon is pretty close to fainting too." Charmeleon was KOed. "...Okay... Scratch that.. But at least we know that a confident, fluffy, awesome young man can now go on into the world, becoming the best Pokémon Master ever!" He still sighed. "It also means more time with the lovely Nurse Joy." In an instant, Brock perked up. "Yay! I'll find her immediately!" "Yes! Got my first badge!" Then the 'midgets' came back to attack him. "That's for calling us short!"

* * *

Brock came back, yet again, and started his battle with Midna.

"Go Onix!" "My little friends, it is strategically best to send out Squirtle for these battles, so I call on you during training. Squirtle, I choose you!" "Onix, use Bide!" "You know Squirtle, let's mimic what he is doing. Squirtle, use Mimic!" For the next five minutes, the two kept an intense focus. "Now Onix! Use your Bide towards Tackle!" 'Squirtle, use Water Gun!" It was a truly critical hit. "But... But..." "Since you were going at full force, I used that opportunity to hit you nice and easy with a super effective attack."

"Alright, if logic's your game, then Defense be my name!" Pokey questioned Ness in the rafters: "Isn't his name Brock?" "Alright! Go Geodude!" "..." "I assume you're keeping Squirtle out?" "Yep! Now Squirtle, whatever defense attack he uses, just use Tackle!" "Geodude! Use Tackle!" The attacks canceled each other out. "Just what I was hoping for! Squirtle, use Bubble!" It was so close to taking Geodude down in one shot, but sadly, he survived. "Didn't think THIS would happen! Geodude, use Tackle!" It hit Squirtle while he was confused. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Geodude was, obviously, defeated.

"Congratulations! I liked the strategy you used for the battles! Although next time, maybe you don't need as much strategy. Just let it go on and fight from there!" "Yes, I know, but I must keep up my logic to keep these two safe." And with Brock handing over the badge, Squirtle had also evolved. "You know, even if you guys travel together, these evolutions all at once are really weird..."

* * *

Leaving the gym, it was getting late and it started to drizzle. Brock ran outside and asked if they wanted to stay. "Um... Well, we probably would have stayed at the Pokémon Center, but your idea is a lot more comfortable to think about. Finally, we're going to stay in a real house!"

* * *

Nurse Joy looked around but couldn't find the three from earlier. "Damn... They must've camped out or something... But no worries.." She now started stroking her Chansey. "... The 'family secret' never gets loose. I'll just have to find another sacrifice for the night..."

Just then, a random stranger came in. "Hello good madam! May I request some service of staying the night at this adequate Pokémon Center facility?" "Why sure! Right this way!"

Then in the middle of the night... "*snoring in a fancy way*" Nurse Joy grabbed him and took the gentleman to the 'operating room'. "AH! NO! WHAT IS THE MADAM DOING?!" Then with a bloody, evil look in her eye while she was 'operating', she exclaimed: "Like a sir!"

* * *

Back at Brock's house, his siblings kept tugging and asking Ness questions: "What does 'Chosen One' mean?" "How old are you?" "What is it like being a Pokémon Trainer?" "Can I get a nighttime pickle?" Ness tried the best he can to answer all the questions, except for that pickle one... that was really dumb.

"*yawns* I think it's time that I get to bed? See you all in the morning!" Ness drowsily said to all the others. But before he went upstairs, Tōko, or Tilly as some refer to him as, or for our convenience 'Pickle Child', asked if Ness could get him a Pickle. "Um... Sureeeeeee... Hey Brock! Where do you keep the pickles?" "In the fridge, bottom left." After Ness got the pickle for Tōko, he walked upstairs and hit the hay.

* * *

At about 1:00 A.M., there was a bad storm. All of the people in the house heard someone knocking at the door. Brock got up and mumbled: "Who would be crazy enough to come at this hour?" Then, Brock came down stairs, followed by Ness, then Midna, and so on. Just then, the Youngster burst through the door, lightning in the background and with him all muddied up. "Whoa, did ya get in a car crash or somethin'?" Pokey asked. "I've come for a Gym Battle! And I won't leave without one!" the Youngster said, almost sounding like a zombie. Brock sighed and agreed. "All right, let me get the keys..." Brock, the Youngster, Ness, Pokey, and Midna went in the pouring rain to the gym.

"Okay Annoying-Kid-Who-Showed-Up-At-My-House-At-Night-To -Battle-Me, who will you be sending out?" "Oh... well I'm sending out... Donut!" "I don't think that... whatever.. Go Geodude!" "Donut, use Grow Sprinkles!" And somehow the awesome Donut grew sprinkles. "Ew... Okay, Geodude, use Tackle!" "No Donut! You was mah only friend!" "Okay, BBRROOCKK! I'll have to send out an even STRONGER Pokémon! Go Pokéball! Go Hot Dog!" "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" "No... This Hot Dog has relish and fudge!" Pokey was on the rafters sobbing. "Pokey, what's wrong?" "How can I sit here... KNOWING ALL THAT WONDERFUL FOOD IS GOING TO WASTE!" Back on the battlefield, "That's really... Geodude, use Rollout!" While he was rolling, there was a pebble, and he whammed into a wall. "WHAT?! But.. But... There was a rock! And... And.. You're a Rock-Type!" "Don't be such a sore loser." "Kid!" "I believe the name is Joey." Pokey whizzed back to Ness. "That THING has a name?"

"Alright, whatever. Go Onix!" Onix appeared and was very tired. "Onix... use Tackle?" The delicious Hot Dog was destroyed. "No Hot Dog! You were mah only friend!" "But wasn't.." "Okay BBBRRROOOCCCKKK! I'm gonna send out my strongerest-" "-strongest' Midna interrupted. "-Excuse me? Who's the Master here? Anyways, go Pokéball! Rocky, I choose you!" The ever-so-amazing super cool glitter rock once again made his memorable entrance to the battle. Onix just flipped the rock over... and won?

"I'm sorry.. uh.. Joey... But I can't just give you the badge. You have to think about your moves... and your Pokémon. Better luck next time." "But.. *sniff* But.. I traveled day and night just to get here so I can get a badge!" "Look, I'm.." The Young- I mean Joey stared at Brock in sadness for a few minutes. "*sigh* Okay, Youngster Joey, you got me! I'll give you your badge." "Reawy?" "Yes... Sureeeeeee... Um... Here is the.. uh.. um.. *picks up a nearby rock* The Boulder Badge!" "Whoa! So real and life-like! How do you do it?" "Well, we just do. Now bye!"

* * *

Everyone, except that stalker kid, went back to Brock's House and left that morning.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello! Sorry for not updating, but now if you plan on robbing Brock, you now know where you could get pickles! Anywho, I'm going to put translations backup for this and give the names of Brock's sibilings:

_Translations:_

Jirō (Forrest)_ -_ second son

Saburō (Salvadore) - third son

Yomoko (Yolanda) - four (girl)

Gorō (Tommy) - fifth son

Mutsuko (Cindy) - six (girl)

Nanako (Suzie) - seven (girl)

Yaoki (Timmy) - eight

Kurō (Billy) - ninth son

Tōko (Tilly) - ten

_References:_

- This was based off of Episode 5: _Showdown at Pewter City_

- I mention some type disadvantages and the actual height & weight of an Onix

- Each time Ness defeats a gym, he will receive premontions. Each time he reaches a Sanctuary, he receives a flashback

- When it rained, it shows that Nurse Joy truly does have much power. And when she performed the surgery, it was just her turning that nice, fancy gentleman into one of her 'family members', nothing else

- I have no clue as to whether or not any of the siblings like pickles, I just thought it would be funny

- The battle was based off of a BMNC Pokémon Parody

- We finally reveal the Youngster's name, Joey

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


	12. Act I - Scene viii-i

**Act I - Scene viii-i_: Onward to the Mountain of Moon!  
_**

"Good luck on your trip, Ness! We're rooting for you!" Brock shouted as the trio left. "That was so nice of Brock to do that for us. He had I pretty nice place too. I'm gonna miss staying in a nice, warm house..." "Eh.. I've seen nicer." Pokey said, trying to act all cool.

As soon as the trio stepped out of Pewter City limits, a Photo-Man appeared out of the sky. "No... no!... He's coming!" Pokey grumbled. "Pictures taken instantaneously! I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself! How did you feel beating your first gym, rather exciting, yes? Okay, get ready for an instant memory! Look at the camera... Ready... Say, 'fuzzy pickles!'" Ness assumed a smile with a peace sign while Ivysaur was at his feet, Pokey made a face and stuck his tongue out while his Charmeleon tried to look tough, and Midna hugged her smiling Wartortle. "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories..." And as quickly as he came, he ascended back to the sky. All recovering from the odd event, Ness started to say: "Why do we keep doing that?" "I don't know... I just don't know..." Midna responded.

* * *

While on Route 3, Ness, Pokey, and Midna fought an interesting group of trainers, all probably just coming out of the Viridian Forest. "I'm not sure why, but I feel as if we're battling the same people over and over on these routes." Ness contemplated. "Well, you did just beat the first gym, so you shouldn't expect everything to be too diverse. And besides, each and every person is different. At least we haven't run into any of those Giygas-trance Pokémon yet." Midna replied, trying to reassure Ness's odd thoughts. "Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then, right before the entrance of Mt. Moon, all three fell into a pitfall. "What the heck! You two are psychic, why didn't you notice this!" Pokey started screaming. "You know, you have every right to complain. Since this was a mountain, I just thought of it as some Pokémon burrowing underneath us. "So if it wasn't Pokémon, then who was-"

Right before Ness could continue, some familiar voices popped up.

_Jessie: _To protect the world from devastation!

_James: _To unite all people within our nation!

While the TR trio went on with their motto, Ness came up with a plan to get them out. "Pokey, since you are so 'fluffy' and have the biggest pair of shoes, can you make little indents on the, wall, I guess...?" Still going on with whatever they were doing, Ness scaled the wall, then Midna, and since Pokey had trouble, Ness called out for his Ivysaur to use Vine Whip.

_Meowth: _Meowth! That's- Hey, how did yous get out?

"Well it WAS dirt. I'm just surprised you didn't hear us trying to get out. I mean Pokey fell a number of times... pretty loudly.." Pokey punched Ness's arm for embarrassing him. "Was our motto really that long?" Jessie and James asked the kids. "It must have been since it took a few tries to get out." "Well if that's how it's going to be.. We'll... We'll!" The TR trio ran into the cave and shouted: "You'll never figure out the plans that Team Rocket has in store!"

* * *

"Plans?" Ness questioned. "Cool, we get to stop the bad guys! I'll be hailed as a hero for this!" Pokey proudly stated, "Come on, let's head inside!" When Pokey said that, Ness remembered the premonition. "Uh... why don't we wait, I think that after all those battles and that little incident with Team Rocket, we should heal our Pokémon.""But they look fine." Pokey and Midna stated in unison. "Yeah.. but." Midna knew something was up so she decided to use her telepathy to talk with Ness. "This isn't like you at all, what's up?" "Remember that premonition I told you about?" "Yeah?" "Well... that." "Look, if you don't go into Mt. Moon now, this could speed up Pokey's process of becoming evil. You wouldn't want that would you?" "Yeah... but I don't want to lose Pokey, he's my friend!" "Just go. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him, okay?" "Alright, fine."

Pokey knew that they must have been talking about him. But he continued to taunt Ness so they could enter Mt. Moon. "I thought you wanted to be a great trainer, why don't you want to go in Mt. Moon? Are you scared or something?" "No.. Alright! Let's go!" "Yes!"

And with that, the trio enter the serene cave of Mt. Moon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello fellow readers! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy with with summer work and I recently went to a programming camp to start learning C++. This is going to be in 2-3 parts because I really want to focus on what happens in Mt. Moon. So here are some references!

_References:_

- When Pokey's said that he has seen nicer houses, he is probably referring to his house. As for him trying to 'act cool', this is when you had Pokey in your party in EarthBound and Ness's mother was like: "Sure you're cool. Whatever."

- The Photo-Man appeared again. I might actually write an interlude where they try to dodge the Photo-Man, I'm not sure yet.

- Speaking of which, when they just assume the form or they can't run away, it's kinda like when/if you think "if Ness doesn't want his picture taken, why doesn't he try to run?"

- The "I'm battling several trainers that are alike" thing is actually a joke on how none of them had any names. I can also refer to the fact that there isn't much variety in their Pokémon yet.

- The pitfall is one of the classics used by Team Rocket

- Team Rocket recited part of their motto instead of their full. I won't write out the full motto each and every time they appear. If I come up with a pun, play on words for the situation, or I feel like they haven't said it in awhile, then I'll write the full motto.

- The "dirt walls" thing for the pitfall actually occurred to me while watching an old episode rerun. It made me think: "Why can't they use their Pokémon or try to climb out of the hole? I mean, there should be enough rocks to try." Sure, it may not be very easy to try and make little indents to climb out of a hole, but it's better to try than be stuck there.

- Pokey shows the dark side of himself by taunting Ness

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


	13. Act I - Scene viii-ii

**Act I - Scene viii-ii_: Team Rocket and the Moon Stone Initiative  
_**

"Ugh... why is it so dark in this cave?" Pokey complained to Ness. "It's a cave, of course it's dark." Noticing how big Mt. Moon is, Ness decided that they should split up. Pokey flailed around, saying: "I want to go with Midna!" "But I thought that the last time... Never mind, let's go!" Pokey had his reasons for wanting to go with Midna...

* * *

On the northern side: Pokey and Midna ran into a lot of encounters, mostly with Zubats and Geodudes... but mostly with Zubats "OH MY GOD! IF I RUN INTO 1 MORE ZUBAT, I'll..." "Pokey, calm down... Look at it this way, at least your Pokémon are getting some training done! And besides, Chameleon makes for a great light source." "Yeah... I GUESS so." Just then, a wild Hiker ambushed them. "Ah... such young traine-" "Just shut up and battle us already!" The battle began. "Pokey you didn't need to act so harsh... Why don't you let me take the battle?" He nodded. "Even though Wartortle would be the wisest decision, go Caterpie!" The opponent sent out 2 Geodudes. "What?!" "If you're going to send out that weakling, then I'll bring out my Geodudes." "Fine, Wartortle! Go!" Caterpie used String Shot and after that Squirtle only needed to perform a Water Gun to defeat the Geodudes. "Wait, how did you beat two at once?!" "If you were going to cheat like that, then I'll use some crafty tactics too." "Tch... kids.. Go Onix!" "Alright, Wartortle! Use-" "Wait, let me finish the battle!" Pokey screamed. "Why, we're already winning." Not listening to whatever she said, Pokey called for Charmeleon to use Flamethrower. The Onix fainted. "Wha- How could you kids beat me like that?! Team Rocket ain't payin' me enough to stop you wimps! I'm out!" "See how good training is?" "Yeah, yeah."

While walking aimlessly, Pokey muttered to himself. "Team Rocket..." Midna was worried, she knew that he was thinking of them. They stumbled into a Clefairy while walking around. "Wow, a real life Clefairy!" "Eh... it seems girly." It turned around, aggravated. In the Pokémon language, it said: "Who you callin' girly!?" The Clefairy was a very... manly one. "Ah, cool! I wanna catch it!" It was quite a resistant Clefairy, it continuously came out of the Pokéballs Pokey threw at it. On the last one, he was finally caught! "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! I got one heck of a manly Clefairay!" He then let the Clefairy of of it's Pokéball. "I think I'll call you... Redd. Oh! And I'll call my Beedrill, Stingy."

After some more walking around, they found a ladder. "Uh... ladies first!" "Oh, just go down there! You have the Charmeleon!" After they made their decent, Pokey remembered (or at least thought it was the right time) why he asked to travel with Midna. "Uh... Midna?" "Yes?" "I was wondering..." "Oh Hylia, if he's in love with me..." she thought to herself. "...What were you and Ness talking about earlier?" Pokey said, perhaps using telepathy. "What?!" Midna said out loud. "What about what?" But Pokey asked the question again. "Um... well.." They were silent when climbing the ladder. But when they reached the bottom... They saw Team Rocket mine carts all over the cave. They were forcing the native Clefairy to mine their own Moon Stones as well as Fossils. In the distance, Pokey, Midna, and the rest of the Pokémon heard: "Ready... Set.. GO!" With that explosion, pieces of rock and smoke were all over. And now speaking in the human language, Redd screamed out: "You can't do this to mah people!" Team Rocket Grunts turned around and looked at Pokey and Midna while Redd started kicking and gnawing on various grunts' legs. "Is this 'thing' yer's?" "Uh..." They screamed and fainted.

When they awoke, they were handcuffed to each other and their Pokémon were missing... except for Redd. "Wha! Were did our Pokémon go!" Pokey freaked out, "And why are we handcuffed?" Midna looked at Redd. "What? I had to speak the truth!" "Yeah Midna, his people are trapped!" "Yeah, yeah, I know that, but you should have been more stealthy." "Me and stealth don't mix! I go straight out for the kill!" "Yeah, and why don't you just use your alien magic powers or whatever to break us loose?" "I keep telling you, they're not alien!" Just then, a Team Rocket Grunt appeared and whipped them. "OW!" "Well then get workin'!" "Pokey, I will have to talk to you la-" She him him staring at the Team Rocket Grunt. "Um.. What are you doing?" she whispered. "I have a plan."

Pokey decided to talk with the grunt. "So.. what's it like in Team Rocket?" "Huh?" "You know, how is Team Rocket?" "Oh, well you see..." Just when the Grunt was about to get into a tangent, Redd decided to attack. "Oh, I see! You'se was distractin' me so this Clefairy could attack, eh?" He beat Redd until he fainted. Then the Grunt tossed him into a mine cart that was leaving to wherever they go. "No, Redd! You were so rad!" 'Uh.. no one says 'rad' anymore, kid." He was about to strike again when Midna sent Ness a message: "Ness, if you're hearing this..."

* * *

On the southern side: Ness had the same problem as Pokey and Midna did, he ran into a lot of wild Pokémon. "Ugh... At least Pokey and Midna have Charmeleon to use as a light, I've got nothing. I'd use Pidgey, but the poor guy can't see in the dark." Ivysaur felt a bit bad. "Ah, no worries! That means they're taking the easy way out. And we got a new team member, Geodude!" He was next to Ness and Ivysaur. "Man, Brock was right! Geodudes are awesome!... Hey, speaking of which, since you live here, can you show us the way around?" Geodude happily obliged.

While he was walking, they found a ladder. "Hm... you know, let's walk around a little, get some items or something?" About ten minutes later, he and his Pokémon were exhausted from battling. "Okay... at least we got some items..." But his Pokémon just glared at him. "Alright, to make it up to you, I'll go down the ladder first.." While they were walking down, Ness complained. "I really should have taken some of that water..." When they got to the bottom, they saw a crater. "Hey, Geodude. What's up with the crater?" Geodude, using the Pokémon language, explained the origins of Mt. Moon to Ness. "Oh... Duh! That's why Team Rocket said they had a plan!" Just then Team Rocket appeared!

_Jessie: _Prepare for tro-

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it now long ago. Now let me pass!" Trying to lure him into a trap, James said: "Alright, go ahead. You know, there are some pretty good items coming up. We haven't taken them yet, so go and take a look." Ness was about to walk right into their trap, but Geodude reminded him to use his PSI. Ness sensed the ground he was about to walk on was weak, so he decided no t to continue. "What? Why don't you go?" "Well, I just remembered, I have to heal my Pokémon." Angered by this, Meowth tried pushing him in, with Jessie and James following, but Ness side stepped, and Team Rocket fell into their own pitfall. "What! How did ya know?" "First off, don't use the same trick twice, and in a row, might I add. Second, I'm psychic." "Curse you!" Ness had a hearty laugh and thought to himself, "How am I going to get pass this?" Then, it hit him. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to throw me across. Pidgey, just fly over it. And Geodude, when Ivysaur is done, carry him over." Ivysaur threw him over, but he hit his head. "Ouch... Can you be careful next time?" Ivysaur apologized while he has being carried across the wall by Geodude. "That would have been so much fun..."

Then, out of nowhere, Pokey and Midna's Pokémon appeared. "Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Wartortle and Charmeleon tried explaining it to Ness, who panicked. "We have to save them!" While he was running, right before he reached the ladder, he heard a message from Midna: "Ness, if you are hearing this, Team Rocket has captured us. I've teleported our Pokémon to you so that they may not be hurt. All but one have escaped. That one was a Clefairy that Pokey recently caught. It has been thrown in a mine cart and I have no idea where it is going, so please be very cautious."

While Ness and the other Pokémon walked up the ladder, he asked what it was like to be teleported. They responded: "Well, it was really freaky and fast... not to mention pretty trippy." "Oh, cool! But, I have to return you guys, for safekeeping, you know." When Ness reached the top, he was so surprised to see all of the Clefairies enslaved by Team Rocket. "OH MY HYLIA! We have to do something!" But, Ness was to loud and a bunch of Team Rocket members ambushed them. "So you the kid the boss warned us about, eh?" "Yeah... Hey, who's this 'boss' you're talking about?" "All in good time. We can have a bit fun while we're, with a trade. You see we have your little friends." "Yeah, I know! Give 'em back!" "Wait, how'd you know!" "'Cause we're psychic! (*gasps*) Really shouldn't have said that out loud..." "Ah.. I see..." The grunt, now using a walkie-talkie, talked to the grunt by Pokey and Midna. "You, did ya know that these kids are psychic?" "Nah.. just the girl.. And she's also apparently an alien." "Wow! So we can sell her with the Clefairy! Make quadruple the profit!" Ness, Pokey, and Midna screamed: "WHAT?!" in unison, though separated. "Yeah... I'll bring the kid to ya now." Just before Ness was about to scream, Team Rocket Grunts tazed him. "Night, kid."

* * *

When Ness woke up, he was in a different room, a room where all the mine carts led to. He woke up to find his backpack missing and Pokey, wearing white Team Rocket grunt clothes, shaking hands with the grunt from earlier, just like in the premonition. "I'm too late.." The grunt walked away and left Midna and a mine cart with them. "Pokey... why..?" "Why what? Why did I just save your lives?" "... Wait, what?" "That's right, I'm a trainee to being a Team Rocket member! I just have to 'dispose' of you three." Pokey motioned them to get in the mine cart and make as much pained noises as possible. "Ya! Take that, you... uh.. menace! And.. uh... PILE-DRIVE!" Pokey then whispered to Midna "Do you have anything that will make you guys seem dead?" "Um... yeah. Here it goes!" And with that, Ness and Midna were temporarily, legally, dead. "Wow, you took care of your friends that fast? Aw.. but that alien girl is dead." "Yeah, she went in to protect that other kid." "Makes sense... But.. just..Wow, you're really somethin' kid. Okay, be prepared, we're gonna blow this mountain!" "WHAT!?" "Yeah, well, only this part, we've mined it out. But, who cares, right? You killed your best friends, so this should be a piece of cake!" "Um... yeah!" "Alright, 10 minutes and counting." The Grunt ran off.

"Uh... Please wake up soon! Please! Please!" Pokey just started wheeling them out of the area. "Uh... Ness! My new Pokémon and your backpack are in here! Midna! The other day I found $20 and spent it all on snacks! You guys can have some! Just wake up!" They woke up after three minutes passed. "Okay, explain what happened." After a 5 and a half minute tale, they were finally caught up. "Alright, where is the bomb? I'll tell you what to do with it." Midna wrote the instructions on his arm and Pokey proceeded to his 'comrades'. "Hey! it's that kid I told you about! How would you like to be the one who uses the bomb?" "Yay! It's been my lifelong dream! But first, I should investigate it, see if it works y'know? Wouldn't want it to backfire on you guys." "God, this kid is priceless! Alright, you've got it!"

Midna wrote down the most simple instructions, that a toddler could do it. "Okay.. cut that..." When it reached 30 seconds, Pokey ran back and began the exciting countdown with Team Rocket. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..!" An explosion occurred and Pokey was caught in it. "No!... KID!" Team Rocket (and the trio) were able to make it out. "That poor kid... Ah well! Time to go back to the base!" The TR trio asked if they should come. "You know what, sure." They were so happy, but James got caught up in something else, so they didn't leave.

* * *

Back in the cave... Pokey got back into his normal clothes and helped Midna and Ness out of the cart. "Wow... I've got to admit, illusions rock!" Pokey screamed "Yeah.. (*yawns*) but it takes a lot out of me..." "Now to help free the Clefairy..." An old couple descended a long ladder. "Hello fellow adventurers! We run the shop at the Mt. Moon Square, on the top of the mountain. We would like to thank you for freeing the Clefair-" "Yeah, about that... we're gonna need help." "Oh-ho! That'll be no problem, boy!" After about an hour of walking around the cave, all the Clefairy left. "I wonder where they're going." "No worries, you'll see them soon." "So can we spend a night at this Square?" "Oh sure! I mean it is getting late." "Thanks!"

After that, the trio saw a beautiful thing... All the Clefairy danced around a giant Moon Stone. Pokey let Redd out, as well as all his other Pokémon out. And low and behold, Redd had evolved into Clefable! "Huh, I guess that means that all of the Pokémon on your team have all evolved at least once or have reached their final stage... congrats Pokey!" Ness and Midna gave Pokey a hug. When Midna released her Pokémon, her Caterpie decided to evolve too. "Wow! A Metapod! Just wait until he evolves into a beautiful Butterfree!" The three and all their Pokémon fell asleep under the stars that night...

The next morning, the old couple let Ness and co. stock up on items for free and led them out of the cave. "Thanks so much! And remember to tell others about the Mt. Moon Square!" "We will!" And with that, the group made their way through Route 4 in a breeze and ended up in Cerulean City!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello fellow readers! Stuff got pretty serious, huh? Will Pokey's question be answered? Well, continue reading to find out what happens next in the next chapter (when it comes out)! But, let us go into the references:

_References:_

- This Mt. Moon was based off of FireRed and LeafGreen

- Zubats and Geodudes are ALWAYS in caves (except in Black/White, since... you know, I won't drag Gen 5 hate into this). You know there's an old saying: 3 Things are infinite - God, the Universe, and the amount Zubats in caves.

- I am pretty sure 1 or 2 trainers were working for Team Rocket in the originals, but if not, I always believed a few were... I'll go check later

- The manly Clefairy, Redd, is the Blockhead Clefairy from the _Pokémon Pocket Monsters _manga, which you'd probably only know if you were a super geek, like me, or you read mangas. The Redd part is actually a joke since he's supposed to be dumb (and there's already a Red in this), but is also a pun on Redd from Animal Crossing, since Redd will be greedy (later...)

- Beedrill as "Stingy"... it's pretty easy to figure out

- Team Rocket being really cruel and having whips is a reference to how they originally were. Look at their Gen I sprites, they have whips!

- When Ness cut off the motto and foiled the pitfall trap so easily, it is a reference to how repetitive the TR trio can be sometimes

- The "teleporting is trippy" thing is also kinda self-explanitory (because it probably would be), but it is also a shout out to EarthBound's trippy battle backgrounds

- I am also pretty sure Team Rocket blew a lot of stuff up in the original anime (at least they weren't afraid to use guns!)

- Mt. Moon Square didn't appear until Generation II, but I threw it in there because if a region changed in a remake, as long as it isn't something that would be over a period of time, I'll throw it in.

Until next time! N Nintendo Wii Trust! Do U?


End file.
